Ciudad de los ángeles oscuros
by Lady of Cydonia
Summary: "La oscuridad puede ser tan fuerte como la luz, e incluso corromper los corazones mas fuertes" Clary estaba en casa cuándo Valentine se las llevó a ella y a su madre a Renwick, allí no solo descubrió quién era, sino también a un oscuro y atractivo chico de ojos negros que decía ser su hermano.
1. En la oscuridad

**Holaaaa!** **:D ojala les guste la historia, es mi primera de mortal instruments, y.. no se, se me ocurrio en un momento de locura, y de exceso de escuchar Florence and the machine y Muse, todas sus dudas, quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones (:D) déjenlas en un review, porfis :) byeee :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: En la oscuridad<p>

-Lo que vi fue real- dijo Clary, retorciendo con el dedo el cable del auricular, estaba más que enfadada, primero su madre le decía que se irían a pasar el verano en la granja, arruinando todos sus planes, segundo no la había dejado ir con Simon a Java Jones, y tercero Simon no parecía creerle ni un poco lo que le había contado.

-No lo sé Clary… ¿está segura? No habrás consumido alguna de las drogas que el chico de los pantalones de paracaidista ofrecía-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella, indignada, luego se lo pensó un poco, si seguía con aquello de seguro Simon pensaría que estaba loca, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su mejor amigo pusiera en duda su cordura. No… se había equivocado, contándole a Simon aquello solo había quedado como una idiota-…bueno, quizás había algo en la soda que pedí- mintió. Apretó los dientes, odiaba mentirle a Simon, pero le había dicho toda la verdad, y no le había creído, lo único que podía hacer, para arreglar las cosas, y hacer que su amigo no la considerara una lunática era inventar que la habían drogado o algo así. No es que la idea fuera muy alentadora.

-¡Clary!- la reprendió-¿acaso estás loca? Todo el mundo sabe que…

-No hay que beber nada del Pandemónium- completó ella por Simon- lo sé, lo sé, fui una idiota, lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

-Seguro que no, después de lo de anoche no creo que podamos volver a entrar a aquel lugar- ella hizo una mueca, le gustaba aquel lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que me llamas más tarde- dice ella, puede escuchar como al otro lado de la línea Eric se pone a chillar al micrófono- ey ¿Qué te parece el nombre bizarros aullantes? Con Eric quedaría a la perfección…

-Muy graciosa Fray- incluso a través de la línea ella supo que Simon sonreía- bueno tengo que colgar, con los chicos nos vamos a Java Jones… me avisas si ves algún demonio o sujeto con cuchillo o algo así- Clary iba a alegar cuando se oyó el pitido que indicaba que Simon había finalizado la comunicación.

Clary se recostó en uno de los sillones, estaba francamente aburrida, los dibujos no le salían como ella hubiera querido, y Luke se había ido hacia un rato, estaba sola con su madre, cosa que no era muy grata considerando que iba a llevársela a la granja durante el resto del verano. De pronto se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba salir, incluso si era para ir a la tienda que quedaba dos calles más allá en que una señora vendía pastelillos.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Clary se dio vuelta a regañadientes, su madre la miraba de brazos cruzados. Genial, de seguro piensa que voy a escaparme a Java Jones o algo así

-Voy a la tienda de la señora Lane, a comprar… ya sabes pastelillos- Clary se encogió de hombros- creo que se me antojan- su madre alzo una ceja.

-¿De verdad?

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Si quieres me acompañas- su madre la miro por unos segundos, a Clary no le gustaba ser tan dura con ella, pero estaba enfadada, y su madre siempre se ponía pesada cuándo ella consideraba que tenía razón.

-Está bien ve, pero si no vuelves en menos de media hora iré a buscarte señorita- Clary esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien mamá- rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo, bajo la mirada atenta de Jocelyn, quien después de largo rato se decidió a continuar con sus labores. Clary estaría bien, siempre lo estaba.

* * *

><p>-Gracias- dijo ella, había llegado pronto a la tienda, demasiado pronto para su gusto, resignada salió de la tienda, no podía quedarse por allí demasiado rato, o de seguro su mare iría a buscarla.<p>

A veces exagera pensó Clary, justo entonces una sombra en un callejón contiguo llamo su atención, sabía que no debía detenerse a mirar, o entrar al callejón, en Nueva York abundaban los ladrones en los callejones, y lo que menos quería era que la atacaran. Sin embargo echo una rápida mirada y casi se queda congelada, cuándo, saliendo de las sombras, e iluminando su cabello rubio metálico por la luz del sol, el mismo chico que había visto en el Pandemónium, Jace la miraba atentamente.

Estaba a tan solo metros de ella, Clary contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, no serviría de anda, había visto como Jace había matado a aquel chico que después Jace le había dicho que era un demonio, era rápido, y de seguro iba armado.

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- dijo furiosa.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te esté siguiendo?- dijo el, haciendo una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Entonces es una coincidencia que te vea a tan solo dos calles de mi casa?- ella tomo aire- mira no le he dicho a nadie lo que vi anoche, y no planeo decirlo tampoco, así que…

-Es extraño- repuso él, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados, ella se cruzó de brazos, ¿desde cuándo encontraba hermosos los ojos de alguien que apenas conocía?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece ser un acertijo- ¿Mundano? ¿Era una clase de insulto o algo así?

-¿Qué es un mundano?

-Alguien del mundo humano, alguien como tú-Clary rodo sus ojos, aquel chico debía de estar loco.

-Tú eres humano

-Lo soy, pero no soy como tú- Clary miro al otro lado de la calle, incomoda.

-No me importa lo que es un mundano, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mira, ni siquiera te conozco, yo…

-Hodge pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres desde luego no lo sabes- ¿peligrosa? ¿Ella? Clary hizo una mueca, nunca nadie la había definido como peligrosa.

-¿Quién es Hodge?

-Mi tutor- Jace hizo una pausa- deja que te vea la mano derecha…

-¿Mi mano derecha?- repitió ella, y él asintió- ¿si te enseño la mano me dejaras tranquila?

-Desde luego- Clary lo miro por unos segundos y al final extendió su mano ¿Qué más podía hacer? La noche anterior el mismo chico le había dicho que no serviría de anda llamar a policía.

-Nada- su voz sonó decepcionada- ¿no eres zurda verdad?

-No ¿Por qué?- él le soltó la mano, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A todos los niños cazadores de sombras los marcan con la runa de la Visión en la mano derecha… o en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo…., cuándo aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que nos permite ver el mundo mágico- ¿mundo mágico? ¿Era una especie de broma?

Le mostro el dorso de la mano izquierda, a ella le pareció completamente normal.

-Deja que tu mente se relaje-sugirió él- aguarda a que venga a ti. Como si aguardases a que algo se elevara de la superficie del agua.

-Estás loco- Sin embargo se relajó, fijando sus ojos en el dorso de la mano derecha de Jace, en un principio o logró ver nada, pero de pronto, frente a sus ojos un dibujo negro, parecido a un ojo apareció frente a la mano de Jace, parpadeo y el dibujo despareció.

-¿Un tatuaje?- Jace sonrió.

-Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Y no es un tatuaje… es una marca. Son runas, marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne. Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece después de usarlas- Jace echo una mirada al cielo, estaba oscureciendo-Deberíamos irnos- ¿irnos? Clary frunció el ceño, si aquel chico creía que ella se iría así como así con él estaba muy equivocada.

-Dijiste que si te mostraba el dorso de mi mano me dejarías tranquila- Clary se cruzó de brazos, odiaba que le mintieran.

-Te he mentido, Hodge quiere verte

-Mira… Jace, apenas te conozco, y… debo volver a casa- de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar dentro de su bolso, probablemente sería su madre para decirle que volviera a casa, y no se equivocaba.

-Adelante- dijo Jace, Clary contesto.

-Clarisa Fray más te vale volver a casa ahora mismo- Clary puso los ojos en blanco, su madre estaba histérica.

-Lo sé, lo siento, voy enseguida- De pronto se cortó la conversación, Clary miro a su móvil y en la pantalla, en letras negras que parpadeaban decía "BATERIA BAJA" casi le dieron ganas de estrellas su móvil contra la acera, de seguro su madre pensaba que le había cortado la comunicación a propósito.

-Muy bien, vamos pequeña

-Mi nombre no es pequeña. Es Clary, Clary Fray.

-Lo sé, un nombre bonito, como la hierba, la salvia sclarea o Clary- ella rodo sus ojos, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando- por cierto mi nombre es Jace, Jace Wayland, soy un cazador de sombras- Clary frunció el ceño, así es como el chico de cabellos azules había llamado a Jace la noche anterior, en el Pandemónium.

-Mira Jace, tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar histérica- su móvil volvía a sonar, Clary sabía que si contestaba probablemente se volvería a cortar y su madre solo se enojaría aún más, de pronto vio un objeto oblongo de metal negro en el bolsillo de la camisa de Jace.

Debe ser su teléfono

-Préstame tu teléfono, debo llamar a mi madre- dijo extrayendo el teléfono de Jace, el chico la agarró del brazo.

-Escúchame, debo llevarte conmigo

-No

-Te lo dije no tienes opción, vienes conmigo voluntariamente o por la fuerza

-¿Estas secuestrándome?

-SI quieres verlo de ese modo- dijo Jace- sí, estoy secuestrándote- Clary le devolvió el extraño objeto que había descubierto no era un teléfono y echo a caminar en dirección a su casa, Jace la detuve, jalando de su brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo tironeando.

-Ya te lo dije, tienes que venir conmigo- aquello colmo su paciencia, sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía lo golpeo en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. La verdad ella también lo estaba, nunca había sido una persona agresiva, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y echo a correr.

Cuándo a lo lejos, vio las luces de la calle en que quedaba su casa suspiro aliviada, miro hacia atrás, completamente segura de que Jace la seguía, y para su sorpresa allí no había nadie, más tranquila entro a su casa, al menos allí estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p>-¿Vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Eric, Simon se lo pensó unos segundos. Había prometido a Clary que la llamaría, pero prefería pasar a verla. Seguro que eso lograba que las cosas entre ella y su madre se calmaran un poco, además… todos lo que habían planeado para el verano se había arruinado.<p>

Todo un verano pensó Simon, definitivamente algo le pasaba a la mamá de Clary, a él le agradaba Jocelyn, siempre la había considerado como la clásica mamá que dejaba que su hija se divirtiera con su mejor amigo. Pero ahora…

-Iré a casa de Clary- dijo Simon, Eric se encogió de hombros, Simon no podía sentir que su suerte era cada vez más pequeña. Por fin se había decidido a decirle a Clary lo que sentía por ella, lo había planeado todo, justo en Java Jones él le habría dicho lo que sentí por ella, pero entonces cuándo Clary contesto el teléfono y le dijo lo de su madre y lo de las vacaciones… Simon sí que tenía mala suerte.

* * *

><p>-Tardaste- dijo Jocelyn, alzando la vista de su libro para mirar a su hija que acababa de llegar, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.<p>

-Lo sé, la tienda estaba llena- mintió, Jocelyn la miro durante unos segundos, nerviosa Clary camino hasta la cocina y dejo las pastelillos sobre la encimera, repentinamente se le había quitado el hambre. Ver a Jace no había estado en sus planes, para nada.

-Debe de estarle yendo muy bien en la tienda

-Seguro- se sirvió un vaso de agua. Runas, seres mágicos, cazadores de sombras… Jace. Todo aquello no había hecho más que perturbarla, asustarla y darle aún más curiosidad ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera ver esas… cosas? Porque ¿eran reales verdad?

-Todo esto es una locura- mascullo por lo bajo, no le gustaba para nada no saber el porqué de sí misma, ¿había algo malo en ella? ¿Era lo que Jace llamo una cazadora de sombras? Clary no sabía si creerlo o no, todo parecía una locura, una historia fantástica, como de las que ella sacaba los personajes y lugares para luego dibujarlas. De pronto le entraron unas inmensas ganas de dibujar a Jace.

Fue y se sentó junto a su madre, aquello era extraño, pero Clary confiaba en ella, sabía que su adre le creería, o al menos no se pondría como Simon.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime, ¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver?- Jocelyn clavo la mirada en su hija, aterrada, no podía creer que de verdad había dicho aquello, ¿acaso había visto algo? De pronto se vio de nuevo en Idris, junto a Luke, viendo rente así como ardía la casa en que estaban sus padres, su hijo y supuestamente su esposo: Valentine. Se vio a sí misma en el salón de los acuerdos, rodeada de subterráneos y miembros del círculo, recordó haber huido, recordó lo que Valentine le había hecho a ella… lo que le había hecho a Jonathan, el hijo que nunca había amado.

-¿Quieres decir si yo fuera la única testigo de un crimen, esa clase de cosa?- pregunto, con un deje de esperanza, rogaba con toda su alma que su hija se hubiera referido a aquello. Rápidamente borro de su mente todo relacionado a su antigua vida, a su esposo y a su hijo, era malo recordar aquello.

-No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tu fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible para todo el mundo excepto tú- Jocelyn se quedó inmóvil, se refería a eso, no había duda, tomo aire.

Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede estar pasando sus pesadillas aprecian hacerse realidad, no quería que Clary creciera en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras con la sombra de Valentine cubriéndolas a ambas, siendo señalada por la Clave por formar parte del circulo… y Clary…Clary. No, no quería que su hija conociera aquel mundo.

-Sé que parece una locura- comenzó Clary nerviosamente- pero…

"Miente" pareció decir una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

-Clary, tu eres una gran chica, tienes mucho talento… dibujas excelente, tu imaginación, al igual que la mía siempre anda volando por ahí- Jocelyn sonrió- es tu don, nuestro don, ver la belleza y el horror en cosas corrientes. Pero no significa que estés loca… Solo eres diferente, no hay nada malo en ser diferente.

Clary frunció sus labios, definitivamente su madre no la entendía, pero era mejor dejarlo así, estaba segura que si le contaba algo de Jace o de lo que este le había contado su madre terminaría limitando su tiempo fuera de casa, y con la única persona del mundo con quien tendría contacto sería Simon.

Su madre iba a decir algo, cuándo unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la misma se sobresaltara.

-Yo abro- Clary iba a abrir cuándo de pronto oyó voces, voces de hombres, vio por la muralla y allí había tres figuras, y más allá algo se removía en el suelo, eran tres hombres, pero estaba a oscuras, y la poca luz que la sucia claraboya dejaba pasar no era suficiente, Clary frunció el ceño, no era Luke, Luke tenía una llave de la casa, y Simon la habría llamado si se hubiera dirigido a la casa con alguien más. De pronto se oyeron voces, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su madre estaba a su lado, completamente pálida y con una mano poniéndole el seguro a la puerta, en completo silencio. Ella también vio por la mirilla.

-Mamá- susurro Clary- ¿Quiénes son?- Jocelyn retrocedió, como si hubiera visto un fantasma -¿mamá?

-Sígueme Clary- dijo esta, y tomo del brazo de su hija, Clary echo una rápida mirada a la puerta, a la vez que los golpes volvían a resonar contra la misma, aquello no pintaba nada bueno.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Solo sáqueme Clarissa!- su madre estaba aterrada, eso se notaba, pero Clary nunca había visto así a su madre, la siguió hasta la habitación, donde su madre volvió a poner el seguro, y con mano temblorosas saco una caja de debajo de la cama, extraño de su interior un pequeño frasco oscuro, y con un líquido verdoso en su interior. ¿Era aquello alcohol? Clary no lo creía, arras veces su madre bebía.

-¿Qué es eso?- su madre saco el corcho de la pequeña botellita, y rápidamente bebió la mitad del líquido, una especie de aroma dulzón y espeso llego a la nariz de Clary, arrugo la nariz, era un olor parecido al de la carne podrida, francamente asqueroso.

-Rápido Clary, no tengo mucho tempo, bébete esto- con mano temblorosa su madre le tendió la botella, Clary retrocedió ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué su madre quería que bebiera aquello?

-Bébelo- dijo su madre, casi suplicando.

-Dime que es eso…- de pronto se oyó un fuerte ruido, como el de la madera astillarse, y pronto se oyeron pasos dentro de la casa, echo una mirada a su madre, que cada vez estaba más blanca y había dejado caer la botella, que se había hecho añicos.

-Están adentro- susurro, luego alzo la mirada- Clary, escóndete, ve a tu cuarto y sal por la ventana, aquí no tienes como esconderte, y ten cuidado de que no te vean.

-Mamá…

-¡Solo hazlo!- digo casi en un sollozo- y Clary… te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mamá- Clary apretó los diente, obligándose a ser valiente, nada malo le sucedería, pero… no quería dejas sola a su madre, no con aquellas personas, para su suerte la habitación de su madre, al igual que la suya quedaban en un pasillo, solamente que la de ella quedaba al frente de la de su madre, tomo aire y rápidamente, y procurando no hacer ruido cruzo el pasillo, a lo lejos vio la silueta de uno de los hombres, de espaldas a ella, en la cocina.

Entro en su habitación, y corrió a la ventana, esto era real. Muchas veces había visto en la televisión casos de allanamiento de morada y secuestros en los CSI, aquellas series que daban en los canales policiales, pero nunca se le había ocurrida que alguien como ella: Clarissa Fray pudiera verse envuelta en una de esas cosas.

Apretando los dientes trato de abrir la ventana, no sabía, desesperada trato otra vez, y esta vez, con un largo chirrido el metal cedió y la ventana cedió, profirió un suspiro de alivio, y justo entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Asustada miró hacia atrás y unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

Era un hombre alto y de cabello tan claro que parecía casi blanco, sus ojos eran completamente negros. Por un momento Clary recordó la foto de su padre: Jonathan Clarck, que su madre guardaba en una cajita, pero desechó la idea al instante, su padre no se parecía en nada a aquel hombre, y además estaba muerto.

-Jocelyn- susurró el hombre, Clary frunció el ceño ¿Jocelyn? Se refería a su madre, ¿la habría conocido cuando era joven? El hombre perdió de su rostro todo rastro de sorpresa, y se abalanzó hacia el frente, Clary no lo dudó un instante, y salió de la ventana, quedando sobre la parte delantera del tejado. De pronto un brazo tiró de ella hacia atrás, ahogo un grito.

-¡No!- jadeo- ¡Suéltame!- por un momento deseo ser más fuerte, así al menos podría soltarse del brazo del hombre y escapar, pero él era fuerte, y ella era débil, pronto se encontró de nuevo dentro de su habitación, con el hombre sujetándola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- el hombre la dejo frente a si, Clary deseo poder tener algo en la mano, algo con que atacarlo, pero a su lado solo había una almohada tirada en el suelo, y junto a ella unos libros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el hombre, Clary apretó los dientes, no iba a decirle a un desconocido quien era, no quería hacerlo -¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el hombre su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción, a Clary aquel hombre le daba miedo.

-Cla… Clary, Clarissa Fray- tartamudeo, el hombre la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tienes Clary?

-16- contesto, casi a su pesar, no debería decirle nada aquel hombre, debió escapar cuánto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- susurro el hombre ¿A quién? ¿A su madre? Clary bajo la vista, y luego clavo sus ojos en la ventana, pronto se oyeron más pasos, de los otros dos hombres acercándose.

-La encontramos- dijo uno de ellos, el hombre que la había atrapado giro su rostro y asintió.

-Bien- luego miro a Clary unos segundos- yo soy Valentine, Valentine Morgentstern, ¿tu madre nunca me menciono?- Clary negó con la cabeza, aterrada ¿su madre conocía a aquel hombre?

Valentine tendió una mano hacia ella.

-Ven, tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar Clarissa- Clary dudo un momento y echo una rápida mirada a la ventana, no tenía muchas probabilidades de escapar, cerró sus ojos, y pese a todo el miedo que experimentaba tomó la mano que Valentine le tendía.

* * *

><p>Jace observo en silencio la casa en la que Clary había entrado hacia un rato, ella le había dado un golpe en el rostro, por el que de verdad se había sorprendió, no esperaba que aquella chica, de aspecto frágil y enormes ojos verdes hubiera huido de él así como así. Esperaba que hubiera accedido a acompañarlo al instituto. Pero la chica había resultado ser tan testaruda como él, y había huido y se había metido en su casa.<p>

¿Qué estas esperando Wayland? Entra allí y llévatela, tú se lo dijiste, se podía ir contigo por las buenas o por las malas sin embargo algo parecía detenerlo allí con la espalda apoyada en un muro de la casa que quedaba en frente de la de Clary. Pronto tres figuras avanzaron en medio de la oscuridad, a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a la casa de Clary, Jace se incorporó, en completo silencio, observando detenidamente a las tres figuras, y pronto noto otra más pequeña, reptando tras los tres hombres.

Rapiñador dijo una voz en su mente, la asquerosa criatura avanzaba cada vez más, Jace arrugo la nariz, si esos sujetos tenían que ver con demonios seguro no estaban metidos en nada bueno. Pronto observo como las figuras se pedían al interior de la casa.

Una sensación de alarma hizo que fijara la vista en las luces de la casa de Clary, iban a por ella, estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres? No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Clary, desde que la había visto, la noche anterior en el Pandemónium no había dejado de pensar en ella, a tal grado que Alec e Isabelle lo habían estado evitando por qué sacaba el tema de la chica a cada segundo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir hasta allí? ¿Hacer que hullera con él para dirigirse al instituto? Paso un rato cuándo de pronto la vio, su cabello se notaba aún en la completa oscuridad de la noche.

¿Estaba sobre el tejado? Jace no creía lo que veía, avanzo corriendo hasta la casa de Clary, quedándose frente a un muro, y vio como un brazo la arrastraba de vuelta hacia adentro. Ella estaba en problemas.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, ignorando en su mente la vocecita que le decía que no podía pelear contra tres hombres y un rapiñador. Bueno… si podía, pero era arriesgado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Jace alzo una de sus cuchillos serafines, y la figura que estaba a sus espaldas cayo hacia atrás, era un chico, el mismo con el que había visto a Clary, el que se llamaba Simon.

-Tra… tranquilo… yo solo…- Jace le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, el chico asintió y se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- repitió el chico, si Simon seguía hablando en voz alta haría que lo mataran.

Podría servir como distracción para el rapiñador

-Jace Wayland

-¿Y qué haces en la casa de Clary?- Jace se volvió en redondo.

-Mira Simon, hay tres sujetos dentro de esta misma casa, probablemente armados así que más te vale irte

-¿Clary está en problemas?

-Mira mundano, solo vete- Jace avanzó hacia el frente, pero Simon lo siguió- te dije que te fueras- susurro, ya exasperado.

-No me iré… no sin Clary- oyeron pasos, pasos bajando la escalera, Jace retrocedió y arrastro a Simon consigo, aquel chico solo haría que lo mataran. Ambos se escondieron junto a los rosales que había frente a la casa. Jace con el cuchillo serafín aun en mano. Pronto las figuras volvieron a salir, solo que ya no eran tres eran…

Cinco conto Jace, dos hombres vestidos de negro cargaban a una mujer, miro las manos de los hombres, eran cazadores de sombras, la runa de la visión los delataba. Por un momento pensó que era Clary, pero luego la vio, estaba extremadamente pálida, con el cabello revuelto, y junto a ella…

-Padre- susurro Jace, atónito, allí estaba su padre: Michael Wayland, con el cabello tan claro que parecía casi blanco, y sus ojos oscuros como el ébano, casi ni se dio cuenta cuándo las figuras e perdieron en la lejanía, su mente estaba en otra parte, en Idris, en la casa solariega de los Wayland.

-Está vivo- susurro, solo más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: su padre se había llevado a Clary.

* * *

><p><strong>Como notaran en algunas partes extraje conversaciones del libro, y otras las modifique un poco :)<strong>


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

**Holaaa! :3 volví xD, al parecer no pude controlarme al escribir jajaja espero que les guste el capítulo, todo lo que quieran comentar, aportar, criticar, elogiar, aconsejar, etc. Lo dejan en un review, porfisss! :D al final del capítulo dejé una respuesta a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior :)**

* * *

><p>I can't get these memories out of my mind<br>It's some kind of madness that started to evolve (m-m-m-madness).  
>And I, I tried so hard to let you go<br>But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole,  
>yeah (m-m-m-madness)<br>I have finally seen the light  
>I have finally realized what you mean<br>And now, I need to know is this real love  
>Or is it just madness keeping us afloat (m-m-m-madness)<br>And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
>Like some kind of madness was taking control,<br>yeah (m-m-m-madness)  
>But now I have finally seen the light<br>And I have finally realized what you need

(Madness-Muse)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado<p>

-¿No debería haber vuelto ya?- le preguntó Alec a su hermana, Isabelle se encogió de hombros, a la vez que tomaba un cuchillo serafín que tenía frente a si, en la mesa de la sala de armas. Alec no podía entender como su hermana lograba estar tan calmada, su hermano había salido en busca de la mundana del Pandemónium e Isabelle ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. Es más, incluso había estado bromeando sobre el comportamiento de Jace, en cambio Alec había estado quejándose todo el día, Jace no tenía por qué preocuparse de una mundana, Jace era un cazador de sombras, su deber era matar demonios, no perseguir a una chicas y tratar de llevarla al instituto donde ellos vivían.

-Déjalo ya- dijo Isabelle cruzándose de brazos, sus negros ojos se fijaron en su hermano, que no había parado de pasearse por la habitación desde hacía horas.

-¿Dejar que?

-Deja de preocuparte por Jace, no es un niño, es un nefilim, y uno de los mejores matando demonios

-Solo digo que no debió ir a buscar a aquella chica

-¿Por qué?- Alec la miro consternado.

-Es una mundana, Isabelle, los mundanos no deben saber nada sobre nosotros, y Jace solo fue a buscarla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y si es una mundana como es que pudo vernos?- Alec se quedo en completo silencio y observo los cristales, afuera ya era de noche, y las luces de la ciudad relucían en medio de la oscuridad como luciérnagas. Isabelle se levanto y fue junto a su hermano, lo había atrapado con su pregunta- ¿y bien?

-No lo sé…

-Además, fue Hodge quien le dijo a Jace que fuera a buscar a la chica

-¿Hodge? Fuera lo que fuera que él hubiera dicho Jace habría ido de todos modos- Isabelle lo contemplo en silencio, Alec estaba celoso, eso se le notaba, pero debía comprender que Jace no sentía lo mismo que él- le gusta la chica-continuo su hermano- se le nota

-¿Se le nota? Prácticamente no ha parado de hablar de ella y ni siquiera la conoce

-Lo sé- Alec apretó sus dientes y se dirijo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a leer algo- Isabelle asintió, leer era lo único que lograba calmar a su hermano cuándo estaba así. Isabelle suspiro con cansancio, todo aquello había resultado más que agotador. Por la puerta entró Iglesia, maullando, Isabelle se acercó al gato, al menos el animalito no podía hablar, estaba harta de oír a sus dos hermanos con sus complejos amorosos, aunque con Jace nunca se sabe, quizás solo estaba encaprichado con aquella chica, después de todo solo la había visto una vez en su vida, y no en muy buenas circunstancias.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó al gato a medida que acariciaba su cabeza, el animalito se giró y miro hacia la puerta. Pronto se echo a correr. Isabelle lo comprendió, cada vez que alguien llegaba al instituto el animalito se ponía así, acudía a quien tuviera más cerca y los conducía a donde sea que estuvieran los que acababan de llegar-¿Ya llego Jace?- preguntó al gato, que solo agito su cola y siguió caminando.

Se encontró con Jace en uno de los pasillos, solo que no iba solo. Obviamente Isabelle sabia que Jace no iba a llegar solo aquella noche, el mismo había dicho que arrastraría hasta allí a la chica a la fuerza si era necesario, pero quien lo acompañaba no era una chica.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó echándole una mirada al chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

-S…soy Simon…Simon Lewis

-Lo que sea, Jace ¿Dónde se supone que está…-paró en seco de hablar al ver la expresión de su hermano, estaba completamente pálido, y una sombra cruzaba su rostro-¿Qué tienes?

-Lo vi

-¿A quién viste?

-A mi padre- Isabelle se quedo muda de sorpresa, aquello era una locura.

Clary contemplo a Valentine en silencio, no conocía a aquel hombre, pero él parecía conocer a su madre, todo aquello parecía parte de un sueño, primero había estado en casa, con su madre, y luego había aparecido Valentine junto con dos sujetos a los que había llamado Pangborn y Blackwell, aunque no sabia cuál era cuál. ¿Por que habían entrado a su casa a la fuerza? Eso es lo que se había estado preguntado durante toda la noche. Hasta que de pronto se vio a si misma frente a Renwyck, allí supo que debió haber hecho caso a su madre, debió haber huido en cuánto pudo, incluso debió haber huido con Jace cuándo este trato de llevársela.

"-Estúpida- se reprendió mentalmente-eres una estúpida" sin embargo, Valentine no parecía querer hacerles daño, se había enfurecido cuándo los dos hombres le dijeron que su madre estaba inconsciente. "¿Sería por le liquido que bebió?-se preguntaba una y otra vez- y… y si yo lo hubiera bebido estaría igual que ella…¿Por qué ella querría estar así? ¿Por qué?"

Se obligo a no llorar, fuera quien fuera Valentine no iba a dejar que la viera llorar, lo haría por su madre, demostraría ser tan valiente como lo era ella. De pronto recordó al chico de cabellos azules, Jace le había dicho que aquel chico era un demonio ¿sería Valentine también un demonio? Realmente esperaba que no lo fuera.

¿Por qué la llevaba a Renwyck? ¿Habría algo allí adentro? Clary se estremeció, no le gustaba aquel lugar, sin embargo recordó las marcas que Jace tenía en su mano, las runas. Clary se concentro, era difícil, pero aun así fijo su vista en el hospital abandonado de la isla Roosevelt, no sabiendo muy bien que esperar. Entonces lo vio, una ornamentada construcción neogótica, rodeada de robles viejos que parecían tocar el cielo con sus ramas oscuras.

La condujeron adentro junto a su inconsciente madre, Clary solo podía preguntarse cuándo despertaría, y por qué había bebió el líquido de aquel frasco, ¿tanto miedo tenía su madre de aquellos hombres? Quizá si eran peligrosos. Quizá debió haber bebido aquel liquido, tal como su madre había hecho, aunque la asustaba la idea de estar inconsciente, en su vida solo lo había estado una sola ve, y había sido cuándo muy pequeña, por culpa de un estúpido golpe en la cabeza, claro que en ese momento prefería mil golpes a estar en aquel lugar en medio de la noche.

-Por aquí- dijo Valentine, después de que hubieron recorrido un largo camino a través de los robles, y las enormes puertas de piedra que estaban frente a ellos se abrieron, tras ellas había otros hombres, también vestidos de negro, ¿serian cazadores de sombras? ¿Serian demonios? Clary no lo sabía… pero era Jace era un cazador de sombras, si aquellos hombres también lo eran no podían ser tan malos. Adentro todo era de fría y dura piedra, el suelo, las murallas, el techo, todo, y las únicas luces eran llamas de las antorchas en soportes de metal que había en las murallas.

-Pangborn, llévala a una habitación, Blackwell acompáñame- Pangborn se acerco a Clary y la tomo por el antebrazo, Clary miro a su madre, se la estaban llevando, ¿iba a volver a verla? Tiró de su brazo pero Pagborn no la soltó.

-¡Espera!-jadeo- ¡Mamá!- si tan solo ella despertara… Valentine se volteo y le lanzo una gélida mirada a ella y a Pangborn.

-Más tarde hablare contigo Clarissa- miró a Pangborn- llévatela- Clary quiso debatir, pero Valentine, su madre y Blackwell ya se alejaban, quiso ir tras ellos, pero Pangbon era más fuerte que ella, no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente.

-Vámonos- dijo con voz ronca, Clary asintió, y lo siguió, no le quedaba otra opción, estaba completamente segura de que aquel hombre la arrastraría si era necesario, pensó en correr hacia las puertas… perol de seguro Pangborn la atraparía, y los dos hombres que estaban allí le producían escalofríos.

Pangborn abrió una de las puertas, adentro estaba completamente oscuro ¿era una celda? ¿Un calabozo? Clary no sabía cómo responder ante aquello, nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, por lo que dio un paso al frente y la puerta se cerró tras de sí con fuerza. Clary soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sentía como si la hubiesen secuestrado.

"-Y eso es lo que es- dijo una amarga vocecita dentro de su cabeza-idiota" inmediatamente le entraron ganas de estrangular a aquella voz, miro hacia el frente, escudriñando la oscuridad, y poco a poco empezó a notar las formas de la habitación, la enorme cama en una de las murallas, la mesa, la sillita de hierro… y la ventana. Camino hacia ella, tratando de no tropezar en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, con la remota esperanza de que pudiera huir por allí, era bueno trepando. Recordó los veranos con Simon en la granja, siempre competían por alguna cosa, y ella, por ser más pequeña siempre lograba escalar más alto en los árboles que rodeaban la casita. Hizo a un lado las pesadas cortinas, que dejaron una nubecilla de polvo al moverse, y el brillo plateado de la luna llego hasta su rostro. Inmediatamente todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Figuras de hierro en forma de estrellas y flores de liz cubrían las ventanas, tras el vidrio, Clary abrió la ventana, corriendo hacia un lado el vidrio cubierto de polvo y telarañas, el aire frio le dio en el rostro como una bofetada, y con su mano trato de empujar los barrotes. Nada, eran firmes, y estaban profundamente hundidos en la piedra de las murallas. Furiosa dio un fuerte golpe a los barrotes. Apretó los dientes, literalmente era una prisionera en aquel lugar.

Se dejo caer junto a la ventana, con el aire agitándole los cabellos, se abrazo a sí misma, nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida. Sintió como las cálidas lágrimas caían por su rostro, al menos podía llorar en la oscuridad, allí nadie la oiría, nadie se burlaría, allí podía llorar, dejar que el dolor se fuera de su cuerpo. No estaba sola, la oscuridad era su compañía, una compañía fría y silenciosa, pero la única con la que podía contar en aquel momento.

Clary esperó, no supo decir cuánto tiempo, pero poco a poco el frio había ido disminuyendo, sentía como si fuera parte de la roca, como si el más leve movimiento podría destruirla en mil pesados. Como atontada estiró su brazo y cerró la ventana. ¿Estaría bien su madre? Tuvo la tentación de ir a comprobar si Pangborn había echado llave a la puerta, realmente esperaba que no. Camino con pasos temblorosos, y giró la perilla. Clary sonrió, a medida que la puerta se abría bajo su mano.

* * *

><p>Isabelle se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá rojo de la biblioteca, Alec estaba junto a ella, y Jace estaba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro.<p>

-Jace- dijo Alec por enésima vez- ¿estas… seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy… era mi padre, Alec, lo vi, estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros- Hodge se levanto de su escritorio, y Hugo emprendió el vuelo, formando círculos en el aire, sobre sus cabezas.

-Jace… eso es imposible… tu padre- el hombre hizo una pausa, sabía que para Jace era difícil oír aquellas palabras, y para él le era difícil decírselas al chico- Michael Wayland murió Jace… debió ser otro hombre.

-No- Jace sacudió la cabeza- no era otro hombre, era mi padre, estoy seguro.

-La mente puede jugarnos trucos a veces…

-No fue un truco de mi mente- respondió el chico- está vivo, no sé cómo… pero está vivo- Alec se levantó, pocas veces había visto así a su parabatai, ansioso, caminando de un lado a otro. El chico había llegado hacia un rato, junto con un mundano que Hodge había dejado en la cocina, con un enorme tazón de té en la mano, el chico había protestado, pero Jace con una mirada severa lo había hecho quedarse allí.

-Jace… no tiene sentido…suponiendo que tu padre está vivo… ¿Por qué habría ido a buscar a la mundana y a su madre?- Alec sonrió triunfante, lo había atrapado, sabía que Jace no podía responder a aquella pregunta.

-Quizás Hodge tenía razón- agrego Isabelle, levantándose y haciendo a un lado a Iglesia, que se había dormido junto a ella y Alec en el sillón- quizás la chica si es peligrosa- Jace soltó un bufido.

-Lo único peligroso que Clary hace de seguro es colarse en el Pandemónium con su amigo el mundano- Alec arrugo la nariz ¿Clary? ¿Desde cuándo Jace se tuteaba con una chica mundana que acababa de conocer? Aquello no le gustaba, quiso agregar algo, pero simplemente apretó los dientes y asintió.

-¿Clary? ¿Asi es como se llama?- preguntó Isabelle con genuino interés- ¿Cómo es que se llamaba su amigo?

-¿El mundano? Simon, Lewis…

-Jace, lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte aquí… mañana hablaremos de esto…

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo el chico, Hugo grazno en las alturas, y Hodge se estremeció, no podía dejar que el chico fuera tras Valentine… si lo encontraban todo estaría arruinado, y él seguiría con aquella maldición, impidiéndole salir del instituto, impidiéndole siquiera poner un paso fuera de su enorme prisión.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Alec se cruzó de brazos, y la mirada de Jacese oscureció, por lo bajo maldijo a Alec y a su lógica, su amigo tenía razón ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a su padre? Su oportunidad se había ido, podría haber corrido tras él, podría haberlo seguido, ocultándose en las sombras, y lo habría hecho, de no ser por Simon.

Jace cerró las manos en puños, debió haber espantado a Simon, o haberle dicho que se fuera, incluso haberlo dejado atrás y seguir a su padre, pero el chico podría haberlo arruinado todo, un grito, una sola palabra habría servido para alertar a su padre y a los otros dos hombres. Sin decir nada Jace dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas de la biblioteca, nadie lo detuvo, dejaron que se fuera, y cuándo las puertas se cerraron tras de él Hodge soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Hodge?

-¿Sí Isabelle?

-¿Crees que sea verdad?... ¿Es posible que el padre de Jace esté vivo?- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible- Hugo se poso en el hombro de Hodge, y clavo sus negros ojillos en el rostro de Isabelle- Michael Wayland esta…muerto-Isabelle asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos con el mundano?

-Hay que mantenerlo dentro del instituto, debe saber algo de la chica- los hermanos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, Hodge tomó asiento, aquello era extraño ¿Por qué Valentine se habría llevado a una chica y a su madre? Hodge se lo pensó un momento y entonces cayó en cuenta ¿podría ser Jocelyn y… la hija de Valentine? Nadie debía saber aquello, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara… aunque los chicos nunca sospecharían nada, ellos seguían que creyendo que Valentine había muerto… y lo que decían los subterráneos podía ser tomado solo como un rumor, y como eso debía quedarse, como un rumor, nadie debía sospechar nada.

* * *

><p>Simon observo la taza de té intacta que estaba frente a él, hacía rato que lo habían dejado allí, en esa enorme y solitaria cocina, había pensado varia veces en irse, pero aquel chico, Jace, le había obligado a quedarse allí, además… Jace parecía conocer a Clary pero ¿De dónde? El sabría si su amiga tenía algún novio secreto, ellos se confiaban todo, además, Clary no era de esas chicas.<p>

No le agradaba Jace, en lo absoluto, habría querido seguir a Clary, gritar algo incluso, solo para que viera que estaba allí, e incluso llamar al 911, pero Jace se lo había impedido, e incluso había lanzado su móvil a los rosales que había fuera de la casita de Clary cuándo Simon había empezado a dicar el número, no le había servido de nada protestar, el chico solo le dijo su nombre y de pronto se había visto a sí mismo, siendo arrastrado por Jace hasta un taxi.

Aún no sabía muy bien qué es lo que había pasado, había visto a unos hombres, con Clary, y su madre que parecía dormida, Simon no entendía nada de ello, ¿Serian amigos de la madre de Clary? No lo creía, aquellos no parecían los tipos de los que uno se hace amigo, además, había alcanzado a ver un cuchillo en el cinturón de uno de ellos. Era un secuestro, Simon estaba casi seguro de ello, y de hecho, estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, debió haberse enfrentado a Jace, y haber llamado a la policía, debió de haber hecho eso, o incluso advertir a los vecinos. Sin embargo no lo había hecho, su mejor amiga y su madre podían estar en peligro y el no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Se sentía horrible.

De pronto oyó pasos acercarse ¿Sería Jace? Simon se irguió en la silla, dispuesto a levantarse, pero quien entró no fue Jace, sino una chica y un chico, asombrosamente parecidos, ambos con el cabello negro, solo que los ojos del chico eran azules, y los de la chica negros, como el carbón. Simon se la quedo mirando por un rato, hasta que el chico, ya molesto carraspeo.

-Soy Alexander Lightwood y esta es mi hermana Isabelle- estudio a Simon detenidamente- tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Tu amiga se llama Clary? ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es su apellido?- Simon se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado por la policía, Alec parecía tan intimidante como uno de esos detectives que salían en el canal de series policiales.

-Fray- musito Simon, Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-No es el apellido de alguna familia de nefilims- Simon conocía el termino, habia leído varias veces la historia en la biblia, de cómo los ángeles habían sido tentados por la belleza de las mujeres de la tierra, y habían bajado del cielo y habían procreado con ellas, y de esa unión habían nacido los nefilims, o gigantes, aunque ¿Qué tenía que ver todo ello con lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Alguna vez tu amiga demostró ver cosas extrañas?

-¿Cosas extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te dijo alguna vez que había visto algo como un demonio, un hombre lobo, un vampiro, cualquier criatura del mundo mágico- Simon se quedo en blanco y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Clary en la mañana, sobre demonios y chicos con cuchillos y látigos ¿sería posible que lo que su amiga había dicho haber visto fuera verdad? Miró a Alec por unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Si… pero solo fue ayer, fuimos al Pandemonium, y dijo haber visto a unos chicos con cuchillos, que habían apuñalado a algo que uno de ellos llamo demonio pero…- poco a poco Simon paró de hablar, "-Tres chicos- le habia dicho Clary- un rubio, uno de cabello negro y una chica" Simon los miro atónitos-¿eran… eran ustedes?- Isabelle asintió.

-Es una locura, ¿Cómo es que pudo vernos?

-Quizás sea una Nefilim- respondió su hermano- ¿dices que vivía con su madre verdad? ¿solo con su madre?

-Bueno- Simon se removió incomodo- ella y su madre, Jocelyn, pero su madre también tenia un amigo, casi siempre estaba por la casa de Clary.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Luke Garroway

-El nombre no me dice nada- agregó Isabelle.

-Un nombre falso

-¿Qué?

-Puede que ambos hayan creado un nombre falso… miembros del círculo quizá, quizá la chica no sabe nada del mundo de las sombras.

-¿Crees que hayan escapado por eso? Digo, quizás escaparon por que Clary logro vernos

-Es posible, es lo más razonable

-Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el padre de Jace en todo esto

-Quizá Garroway es un brujo, quizá hizo que Jace viera a su padre muerto para así despistarlo- ¿Luke un brujo? Simon no sabía si reír o llorar, su mejor amiga fue secuestrada y el escuchaba a aquellos dos hermanos hablar sobre brujos y nefilims, ¿Estarían locos?

-Pero los miembros del círculo odian a los subterráneos, bueno, odiaban, nuestros padres…

-Quien sabe, quizás la mujer está arrepentida, y con todos los rumores que hay sobre que Valentine ha vuelto tenía más de una razón para huir.

-Hay que decirle a Jace- de pronto Simon se sentía ajeno a la conversación de los dos hermanos, miró el reloj gris que prendía de una de las murallas, era pasado la medianoche, su madre debía de estar preocupada, y de seguro ahora mismo su móvil estaba sonando en medio de los rosales de la casa de Clary.

-¿Puedo volver a mi casa?- ambos hermanos lo miraron, Simon sentía como si se estuviera empequeñeciendo, las miradas de ambos le resultaban de lo mas intimidantes en aquel momento.

-No, Izzy llévalo a una de las habitaciones, yo iré a hablar con Jace- Isabelle asintió y Alec salió por la puerta que había en la pared frontal de la cocina.

-Sígueme- Simon se levanto de su asiento y siguió a la chica por los pasillos del instituto, al parecer no le serviría de nada decirles que quería irse de allí, por lo que guardo silencio y siguió a Isabelle, mientras caminaban la observo, en su vida por la única chica que había sentido algo había sido Clary, sin embargo Isabelle le parecía guapa. Se reprocho mentalmente, hacia tan solo unas horas, si es que todo hubiera salido como lo había planeado le hubiera confesado a Clary lo que sentía. Sentía que todo el mundo le estaba jugando una broma, y que finalmente aparecerían las cámaras y le dirían que todo aquello era mentira. Pero aquello era real.

* * *

><p>Jace se dejo caer sobre su cama, estaba furioso, realmente furioso, consigo mismo, con Simon… con todo el maldito mundo. No había servido de nada ir a buscar a la chica, esta se había ido con su padre, y Jace no podía saber por qué, en su mente se generaban las más fantásticas historias ¿Por qué su padre estaba vivo? Y si lo estaba ¿por qué había ido tras Clary y su madre? Todo aquello le parecía irreal, como si su mente se viera nublada.<p>

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era tan solo haber visto a su padre… si no a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban, podía jurar haber visto el rostro de uno, el rostro de Emil Pangborn. Pero él había matado a su padre, justo frente a sus ojos Emil Pangborn lo había matado, había visto la sangre de su padre caer, en la casa solariega de los Wayland, allá en Idris. ¿Podría el otro hombre que acompañaba a su padre ser Blackwell?

Jace cerró sus ojos, fuera lo que fuera que él había visto ya no importaba, lo había perdido, había vuelto a perder a su padre, solo que esta vez había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo, sin embargo no lo hizo. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta, apretó los dientes, quería estar solo, eso es lo que se merecía, la soledad.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

-Jace soy yo- dijo la voz de Alec al otro lado de la puerta, Jace guardo silencio-se que estas ahí Jace, abre la puerta- soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas el desentendido Jace, ya sabes de que

-Bien, entra

-Mira, creo que ya sé que es lo que paso- Jace alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Un brujo- Jace se cruzó de brazos, ¿Qué tenía que ver un brujo con su padre? De todos modos no dijo nada y dejo que su amigo hablara, no tenía por qué amargarle el día a Alec o a Izzy. Cuándo su parabatai termino de hablar lo miró en silencio.

-No lo sé Alec, es posible que la madre de Clary haya sido un miembro del circulo que huyo de la clave, pero la teoría de que un brujo me hizo ver a mi padre no me convence… iré a buscarlo

-Jace, ni siquiera sabes como

-Encontrare una forma- Alec asintió, su amigo era testarudo, eso lo sabía, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, si tan solo estuviera su madre allí, ella podría hacer entrar en razón a Jace. O al menos eso creía Alec, algunas veces tratar de hacer que Jace entrara en razón podía ser tan difícil como combatir un demonio mayor sin más arma que un cuchillo serafín.

* * *

><p>Clary dobló en uno de los pasillos, hacía rato que había estado caminando por los largos y oscuros pasillos y habitaciones de aquel lugar, sin embargo sentía como si caminara en círculos, por más que caminara siempre se encontraba perdida en medio de la oscuridad, por momentos podía oír pasos a lo lejos, voces que se acercaban y se alejaban, pero estaba sola, por más que intentara llegar hasta las voces siempre se encontraba caminando hacia la más fría oscuridad.<p>

De pronto, y para su alivio noto las luces a lo lejos, a medida que cruzaba un gran arco de piedra, ¿Era aquella una habitación o era tan solo otro pasillo? Clary no sabía cómo responder ante aquello, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia donde creía que estaban las luces, pero la única luz de aquel lugar provenía de una puerta entreabierta, la cual dejaba que un pequeño halo de luz se colara hasta el pasillo. Se acerco a la puerta, y casi sin pensarlo la empujo un poco.

De pronto deseo no haber salido de la habitación en la que Pangborn la había dejado.

Frente a ella estaba Valentine, junto a un chico más joven, de unos dieciocho años, alto y delgado, igual de musculoso que Jace, con el cabello platinado y ojos tan negros como el carbón, todo en él era como Valentine, su cabello, sus ojos, era como ver una versión joven de aquel hombre. El chico la miraba con interés, pero Valentine no demostraba emoción alguna de verla allí.

-Déjanos Jonathan- el chico pareció querer protestar, por la mirada que lanzó, pero pronto, no sin darle una última mirada a Clary salió por la misma puerta por la que ella había entrado. Clary se preguntó si el chico sería hijo de Valentine.

-¿Tratabas de escapar?- preguntó Valentine tomando asiento, Clary reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Pronto podrás verla- Valentine tomo asiento, e hizo una seña a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo, ella no quería hablar, quería estar junto a su madre, quería volver a casa y ocultarse tras los muros de su habitación, rodeándose de sus lápices y dibujos, de aquellos personajes de cuento que dibujaba en tan solo unos segundos.

-Tienes 16 años- no era una pregunta, sin embargo Clary asintió, sin entender muy bien por qué aquel hombre se interesaba por su edad. Clary contemplo el espejo que estaba en el otro lado e la habitación, en un principio no lo había notado, respiro profundamente y se lleno de valor.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Jocelyn nunca te dijo nada- dijo el hombre en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo ¿Decirle sobre qué?

-¿Conoces a mi madre?

-Tu madre solía ser mi esposa… ella me abandono- Clary sintió como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones. Su madre solo había estado casada una vez, con Jonathan Clarck. Trato de calmarse un poco, Valentine le estaba mintiendo, estaba segura de eso.

-Eso es imposible, mi madre es viuda- la mirada de Valentine era indescifrable, pero por un momento Clary creyó notar una especie de furia en aquellos ojos negros- mi padre…Jonathan Clarck murió en un accidente de coche, antes de que yo naciera.

-Es una mentira- Clary se quedo sin habla ¿Una mentira? ¿Cómo podía ser una mentira aquello? Clary negó con la cabeza- es una mentira y tú lo sabes Clarissa, puedes ver cosas que la otra gente no puede…- ella negó con la cabeza, era cierto, pero aquello solo había ocurrido una sola vez, en el Pandemónium la noche anterior…pero no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a aquel hombre sobre lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Tu padre no se llamaba Jonathan, tu hermano sí, Jonathan Christopher Morgentern ¿alguna vez tu madre menciono ese nombre? Tienes un hermano Clarissa- Clary sintió como si la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ella, ante sus ojos apareció, como tantas otras veces la cajita que su madre tenía en su habitación, con las iniciales J C, adentro contenía una fotografía de su padre, y un mechón de cabello rubio, tan claro como el de Valentine. Clary siempre había querido tener un hermano, pero… aquello era imposible, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer, quería creer que era como otra típica chica de Brooklyn, con una madre normal y una vida normal… pero las chicas normales no eran sacadas de sus casas junto con su madre, por un hombre que nunca había visto y luego le dice ser su padre. Recordó al chico que había estado en esa misma habitación junto a Valentine momentos antes de que ella entrara, el era Jonathan.

-No- dijo aguantando las lágrimas- eso es mentira

-Toda tu vida ha sido una mentira Clarissa, ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque no sabes nada de tu familia? ¿Por qué nunca tu madre te ha hablado de su vida antes de que nacieras?- Clary bajo la vista, parecía que esas mismas preguntas habían estado millones de veces dentro de su cabeza, y efectivamente así había sido ¿Tendría más familia aparte de su madre? ¿Estaría Valentine diciendo la verdad? Le era difícil pensar en aquel hombre como su padre, nunca había tenido una figura paterna a su lado, solo Luke… pero él y su madre no tenían nada, eran solo amigos.

"-Era una mentira- se dijo Clary a si misma tras un rato, todos esos segundos su cabeza había sido como una tormenta de dolor y engaño, se sentía traicionada, engañada, como si no pudiera confiar en nadie en todo el mundo"

-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?- alzó la mirada, decidida a ser fuerte, no iba a creerle tan rápido a Valentine, aquel hombre podía tener razón en muchas cosas, en lo que ella misma sentía, pero aquello no significaba que dijera la verdad.

-Clarissa, sería una gran coincidencia que tiempo después que tu madre me dejara tuviera una hija ¿no lo crees?- Clary clavo la vista en sus manos, y estuvo así largo rato, ¿Podía confiar en Valentine? Una parte de sí le decía que no, por algo su madre había bebido aquel liquido y había quedado en ese estado, su madre estaba aterrorizada, aterrorizada del padre de Clary. La sola idea de pensar en Valentine como su padre le resultaba extraña.

-¿Por qué te dejo?

-Tu madre me traiciono, eso es lo único que debes saber por ahora

-Pero…

-Solo debes saber una cosa Clarissa, ya no estás sola. Puede que tu madre me haya abandonado a mí y a tu hermano- Clary se estremeció, no podía imaginar cómo su madre había podido abandonar a su propio hijo-pero no volverá a suceder, cuándo tu madre despierte todo será como debió haber sido, ¿lo entiendes verdad?- Clary asintió, y siguió a Valentine por el pasillo, aunque ya no estaba muy segura si quería ver a su madre o no.

"-Una mentira- pensó- eso es lo que ha sido toda tu vida, una maldita mentira, ¿siquiera sabes quién eres?- Clary apretó los dientes. No, no lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora responderé a sus reviews! :D<strong>

**ddeirdre: Hola, yo también amo Florence TM, son simplemente geniales, todas sus canciones son asombrosas, no puedo pasar un día sin escucharlos jajajaja :) y por cierto, he leído tu fic Penumbra, y me ha encantado, esperare la continuación :) Sí, definitivamente Valentine tendrá mucha participación en la historia, es uno de los principales personajes y también es uno de mis favoritos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el sumary, gracias por haberme avisado lo de las palabras, las arregle en cuánto pude. Tratare de actualizar pronto, byee :D**

**Caridee Von Ross: Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, como verás en este capítulo solo vimos a Jonathan por unos segundos, pero veras que en el siguiente capítulo empezara a aparecer mucho más, después de todo es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia, en serio me hubiera gustado tener otra escena de él en este capítulo, pero no se pudo u.u bueno, byee, tratare de actualizar pronto :)**

**RitzHerondale: Hola! :) espero te haya gustado la historia, saludos :D**

**Lokitha29: Gracias! :) me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, y también lo de los dialogos, fue una idea apresurada, no sabía si estaban encajando bien, pero al parecer si funciono, además necesitaba algunos de ellos :) bueno, byee :D**

**Delfina D: Gracias! Por supuesto que Jonathan va a aparecer! :D nuestro sexy pirómano favorito tendrá mucho protagonismo en la historia. Leí el PD, muchas gracias! :D byeee**


	3. Monstruos

Capítulo 3: Monstruos

Holy water cannot help you now  
>A thousand armies couldn't keep me out<br>I don't want your money  
>I don't want your crowd<br>See I have to tell you  
>You're a ?<p>

Holy water cannot help you now  
>See I've had to burn your kingdom down<br>And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
>I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out<p>

Seven devils all around you  
>Seven devils in my house<br>See they were there when I woke up this morning  
>I'll be dead before the day is done<p>

(Seven devils-Florence and the machine)

* * *

><p>Clary miró a su madre, inconsciente en aquella cama, pálida, fría, respirando lentamente, como si se tratara de una simple siesta. En un principio se había horrorizado al ver así a su madre, habría querido gritar por ayuda e incluso llevarla con algún doctor o algo así. Pero pronto recordó todo, su conversación con Valentine, y todo rastro de lástima que había tenido hacia su madre se convirtió en rencor, rencor por no haberle dicho nunca lo que era, rencor por haberle ocultado un padre y un hermano, y rencor por haber sido tan estúpida como para creerle. ¿Era aquella su madre? Una y otra vez trataba de sentir algo dentro de si, pero su alma parecía haber sido succionada, y solo encontraba el sabor amargo del rencor, le había mentido, su vida entera había sido una mentira. No podía entender como nunca le habia dicho nada… y además tampoco entendía como podía haber abandonado a su otro hijo.<p>

Valentine se había ido hacia rato de allí, la había dejado en esa habitación junto su madre, medio esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica, que lo único que hizo fue sentarse a los pies de la cama, y contemplar el rostro de su madre, en silencio. Valentine no había dicho nada, solo había contemplado por unos segundos a su hija y finalmente se había ido, le había resultado extraño, esperaba que la chica, al ver a su madre, a quien la crio, a quien la aparto de él en aquel estado hubiera rompido a llorar, suplicando ayuda o culpándose a si misma por no haber evitado eso, sin embargo la reacción de su hija había sido la misma de Jonathan. Rencor y desinteres, como si fuera alguien a quien odiaran.

Mientras había caminado junto a Valentine al cuarto de su madre ella se había decidido, aquel hombre no podía ser tan malo, no le había hecho daño, y al parecer tampoco a su madre, y además… era su padre. Le hecho la pregunta que había estado rondado por su mente hacia horas ¿Era un demonio? ¿Un humano normal como cualquier otro? Para su alivio y sorpresa la respuesta fue la misma que Jace, un cazador de sombras.

También le había contado sobre lo que había visto, aunque en ningún momento había mencionado a Jace, no hacía falta, posiblemente Valentine nunca había escuchado aquel nombre, así que simplemente le había dicho que la única vez que había visto algo extraño, o como él le había llamado "relacionado con el mundo de las sombras" había sido la noche anterior. Valentine no había demostrado emoción alguno ante ello, pero ella creyó ver una especie de sorpresa en sus negros ojos, el no dijo una palabra sobre ese tema, pero cuándo, en uno de los pasillos había aparecido Blackwell le había dicho algo sobre un tal Elías o algo así.

Las primeras luces del amanecer habían empezado a teñir el cielo del horizonte, cuándo por fin se levanto. Creía poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a la habitación en que Pangborn la había dejado, prefería estar allí que frente a su madre.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- susurro mirando a su madre, un momento antes de salir por la puerta, y adentrarse en los ya un poco iluminados pasillos, agradecía mentalmente las luces del amanecer, al menos no andaría dando tumbos en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Lo único que quería era dormirse, dormirse y no abrir sus ojos por un largo, largo tiempo. Aunque al parecer sus ojos habían estado siempre cerrados.

Casi sintió cierto alivio cuándo rato después encontró la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta extrañamente fue recibida por un aire cálido y acogedor, frunció el ceño, la última vez que había estado allí el frio era tal que su aliento generaba nubecillas de vapor . Pronto supo el por qué del cambio, frente a la enorme cama había una chimenea, cuyas llamas anaranjadas y doradas lamian lentamente la leña, como danzando en medio de las cenizas e iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Alguien debía haberlo encendido, escudriño las sombras de la habitación y lo vio, sentado en la cama, contemplando las llamas con cierta adoración estaba el chico: Jonathan, su hermano.

-Hola hermanita- el chico apartó sus ojos de las llamas y clavo la mirada en Clary. Ella se estremeció, le era completamente extraño que alguien la llamara "hermanita" y menos aquel chico que no conocía, no conocía, pero sin embargo tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

-Hola- cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-¿Ningún "oh me alegro de conocerte al fin querido hermano"?- el se dejo caer sobre la cama- bueno, supongo que Jocelyn nunca me menciono ¿verdad?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, nunca lo hizo- musito en voz baja, Jonathan la miró por unos segundos, era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí de pie? Vamos, acércate, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo él, sin embargo sus ojos decían otra cosa, reprimiendo un escalofrió ella se acercó, reprimiendose mentalmente por su propia timidez.

-Eres tan parecida a ella- susurro él, mirando fijamente su rostro.

-Y tú a él- le respondió, refiriéndose a Valentine, y era verdad, ambos parecían una copía de sus padres, Jonathan sonrió.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó, tenía que saber aquello, tenía que saber cuándo su madre había abandonado a su hermano, ¿había nacido siquiera cuándo su madre había hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-18

-¿Qué edad tenías cuándo…- ella titubeo un instante, quizá no era apropiado que preguntara aquello, quizá Jonathan se molestara, sin embargo, al ver la mirada del chico continuo- cuándo mi madre…

-¿Te refieres a cuándo nos abandono a mi y a mi padre?- para sorpresa de Clary en el rostro de Jonathan había una irónica sonrisa, que junto con sus oscuros ojos le daban una aspecto macabro a su rostro. Clary asintió.- Tenía dos años

-¿Y por…

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- para sorpresa de la chica Jonathan parecía saber todo lo que ella planeaba preguntarle o decirle- ¿sabes siquiera algo del pasado de Jocelyn?- ella negó con la cabeza, irritada, muchas veces se había planteado la misma pregunta, y después de ese día lo único que sabía era que su madre era una cazadora de sombras, había estado casada y había tenido otro hijo, era mucha información para un día, pero estaba segura de que había más detrás de todo ese asunto.

-Valentine fue quien formo del circulo- al ver que la chica iba a preguntar algo prosiguió-el circulo era un grupo de cazadores de sombras, cuyo objetivo era acabar con los subterráneos.

-¿Quiénes son los subterráneos?

-Vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas…- ella asintió, confundida, ¿eran malos los subterráneos? Quizá las películas antiguas de vampiro y hombres lobo fueran ciertas, bestias de apariencia humana, pero aun así crueles y sanguinarias, pero… ¿hadas? Lo único que sabía de las hadas, por los cuentos y programas de televisión era que eran seres pequeños, con alas y que cumplían deseos a bellas princesas que lloriqueaban por un príncipe, o por no poder ir a un baile.

-Todo había estado planeado a la perfección… pero Jocelyn traiciono a Valentine, junto con Lucian Graymark advirtieron a los subterráneos, los miembros del circulo fueron castigados por la clave, Valentine huyó, y me llevo consigo al ver que Jocelyn había huido junto con Lucian- ella se estremeció, nunca habría imaginado a su madre hacer alguna de esas cosas, nunca la habría imaginado como una cazadora de sombras, de pronto recordó a la chica que había visto junto a Jace en el Pandemonium, Isabelle, con un enorme látigo en su mano, no se imaginaba a su madre portando un arma como aquella.

-Sigo sin entenderlo- dijo, Jonathan jugueteo con uno de sus risos anaranjados- eres su hijo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con Valentine… eso no explica el porqué te dejo, yo solo… no lo comprendo- los ojos de Jonathan parecieron oscurecerse aun más.

-Hubo otra razón

-¿Cuál?

-Yo- ella lo miro sorprendía, luego sonrió tenuemente, sin creerse lo que decía.

-¿Tú? Eras solo un niño...

-Soy un monstruo- respondió él, recordando todas las veces en que su padre se lo había dicho, todas las veces en que su padre le había dicho que por él, por su sangre era que Jocelyn lo había abandonado. Pensaba que sería mejor si se lo decía a Clary, su hermana, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría, ya fuera por él, o por Valentine. Recordaba haberse debatido mentalmente, una y otra vez, preguntándose si decirle o no, la había visto solo un par de veces, a la distancia, su padre también había sabido desde hacía tiempo de la existencia de a chica, pero aún así, Jonathan no quería perderla.

Siendo un niño se había enterad de aquello, de su sangre, de su hermana, de la sangre de ella... y del niño angel.

No, el no era un monstruo. Al menos eso se obliga a pensar el chico.

Después de todo era mejor que lo supiera de él, no quería que después huyera despavorida al igual que había hecho su madre tiempo atrás. No, no iba a permitirlo, Jocelyn lo había abandonado, pero no iba a ejar que aquello volviera a ocurrir, no dejaría que Clary se separara de su lado, no ahora que la tenía junto a sí, ajena a todo el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, un mundo que él podía enseñarle, un mundo que juntos podían reducir a cenizas.

Él tenía una hermana, e iba a enseñarle a quererlo si fuera necesario, costara lo que costara. Después de todo, ambos no eran tan distintos.

-No eres un monstruo…¿Cómo podrías serlo?- el sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermana.

-Lo soy, por mi sangre- ella lo miro confundida-por mis venas no corre solamente la sangre de los cazadores de sombras, sino la sangre de Lilith, mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sangre de demonio corre por mis venas, Clary, pude haber nacido de Jocelyn, pero siempre seré el hijo de Lilith, la madre de los demonios

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto en un susurro, sorprendida, miró a su hermano, no parecía un demonio, en lo absoluto. Y de pronto se sorprendió a si misma recordando los millares de veces en que había dibujado a un príncipe, el hijo de un rey que estaba bajo una maldición según la cuál todas las personas que amase morirían. Había pasado noches enteras ideando a su sombrío y enigmático príncipe, y allí estaba él, su hermano, como salido de uno de sus dibujos.

-Por Valentine- miró a su hermana-cuándo Jocelyn me portaba en su vientre le dio a beber sangre de Lilith, ambos somos experimentos Clarissa.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí, tu, yo… y el chico ángel- apretó los dientes, furioso al mencionarlo.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto, llena con curiosidad, nunca había oído mucho sobre los ángeles, solo en los programas de ánime que veía a veces con Simon.

-Nadie, nadie que importe de momento- Jonathan sonrió a su hermana.

"-Experimentos- pensó ella- el dijo que ambos éramos experimentos, aunque… ¿Qué clase de experimento soy yo? ¿tendré la misma sangre que él?"miró a su hermano, junto a ella, jugueteando con uno de sus risos anaranjados, muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería tener un hermano, quizás al fin lo supiera, quizás al fin sabría qué es lo que Simon sentía al tener a Rebecca. Y… ¿Quién sabe? Si las cosas seguían en ese curso puede que hasta le gustara tener un hermano, sonrió ante la idea.

* * *

><p>Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, somnoliento, y tratando de encontrar sus gafas en la mesita que había junto a la cama Simon logró levantarse, por unos momentos creyó encontrarse en casa, con su madre golpeando furiosa a su puerta por ser esta la quinta o sexta vez en que lo llamaba para que bajara a desayunar, pero cuándo abrió la puerta quien estaba allí no era su madre, era Isabelle.<p>

-Los chicos me enviaron para decirte que bajes- ella lo mrio y Simon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Isabelle rodo sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, finalmente giro sobre sus propios talones y se fue en la dirección contraria, Simon la miró por unos segundos, todavía preguntándose qué es lo que había dicho o hecho para que Isabelle sonriera. Finalmente, aun sin saber la respuesta logro vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior para bajar hacía donde estaban los demás.

Cuándo al fin logro llegar a la cocina los demás parecían estar listos para salir, Isabelle estaba cruzada de brazos, con un enorme cucharon de madera en una mano, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Jace y Alec, quienes le evadían la mirada.

-Habíamos estado planeando ir desde hacía días- se quejo Alec

-¿En serio?

-Claro…¿verdad Jace?

-Por supuesto, querida Izzy, morimos por comer lo que has preparado, pero hemos estado planeando esto desde hacia días y…

-Fueron ayer por la mañana

-…puedes venir con nosotros- finalizo Jace, Izzy los miró a él y a su hermano, y finalmente soltó un bufido, dejando el cucharon sobre la mesa.

-Bien, iré a prepararme- antes de que ninguno de los chicos pudiera decir nada Izzy había salido disparada por el pasillo, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre los hombres que no sabían valorar sus esfuerzos en la cocina.

* * *

><p>Jace cogió una patata frita del enorme plato, distraido, ignorando por completo el coqueteo de Kaelie, quien frustrada se dirigió a la barra, con la barbilla en alto y evitando mirar al joven cazador de sombras. Frente a él Isabelle soltó una risita, rodando sus ojos.<p>

Estaban en una mesa, en el centro del Taki's, a su lado Alec parloteaba sobre la otra noche, en el club, cuándo el chico de cabello azul había mencionado a Valentine.

-Es una locura- susurro su parabatai- Valentine está muerto, todos saben eso...

-No lo sé- Isabelle se encogió de hombros- debe haber una razón para que su nombre se escuche tanto entre los subterráneos en este último tiempo.

-Rumores...

-Sí, rumores, pero ¿y si son ciertos? la clave no puede arriesgarse a un segundo ataque de Valentine.

-¿Crees que los antiguos miembros del circulo...- Alec dejo la frase inconclusa, sin embargo su hermana capto al instante.

-Posiblemente- de pronto Jace dejo de escuchar a ambos chicos, y volvió a estar allí, en el Pandemonium, frente al chico de cabellos azules, y de pronto, detrás de una columna salió ella, Clary. La imagen había acudido a su mente casi como un flash, un estallido, había sido tan repentino que se sorprendió a sí mismo, recordando los ojos brillantes, verdes e incrédulos de la chía, recordó cuándo la había pillado en el momento en que volvía a casa, en como rodaba sus ojos, en como su cabello se agitaba cada vez que caminaba...

"¿Qué?" pensó incorporándose de pronto "¿qué mierda te pasa Jace Wayland? apenas si conoces a Clary"

-Jace, eh, ¿me has escuchado?- alejándose de sus pensamientos Jace clavo la mirada en Isabelle, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados, con esa mirada que ponia cada vez que él y Alec sorpresivamente huían de la cocina en cuanto ella empezaba a buscar ingredientes -¿y bien?- añadió la chica, alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento querida Isabelle, creo que me he perdido en mis propios pensamientos- Isabelle entrecerró sus ojos.

-Justo estábamos hablando de lo que dijiste ayer, a Hodge- de pronto el tono de Isabelle se suaviza- sobre tu padre... y la chica, he estado pensando, con Alec creemos que posiblemente fue una ilusión Jace, que posiblemente Garroway...

-No fue una ilusión- Isabelle se incorporó en su asiento.

-Aún si fuera verdad, la idea de que tu padre secuestre a una mundana...

-O cazadora de sombras- añadió Alec, Isabelle le lanzo una mirada de reproche, Alec se encogió de hombros- es posible.

-Como sea- continuo Isabelle- ¿por qué tu padre la secuestraria eh?- Jace se quedo en blanco, sin saber que responder. Una parte de su mente se agitaba incomoda, no conocía la respuesta, y odiaba no conocer las respuestas.

-No lo sé- respondió luego de un rato, si su padre tenía una razón para llevarse a Clary, definitivamente debía ser algo grande, algo más grande que los simples rumores que circulaban entre los subterráneos.

Hodge le había dicho que se llevara a la chica al instituto.

"Si, te lo dijo y sin embargo la dejaste ir" dijo una vocecita en su mente.

"Debí habérmela llevado esa noche" pensó con amargura.

Isabelle clavo la mirada en su malteada, y de pronto una idea acudió a su mente, rápidamente y sobresaltando a Simon que estaba a su lado, tomo su bolso y rápidamente agarro su monedero, triunfante, y ante la mirada incrédula de los tres chicos saco un pequeño papel azul, doblado.

-Mirad esto

Alec alargo la mano para tomar el papel, lo examino durante unos segundos, y sin mucho interés se lo paso a Jace.

-Magnus Bane- leyó el chico en voz alta- el gran brujo de Brooklyn, ¿cómo conseguiste esto Isabelle?

-De aquel kelpie en el Pandemoium. Dijo que sería imponente. Tenia un monton de estas.

-Sigo sin ver que tiene que ver en esto Magnus Bane- replico Alec, Isabelle sonrió, al igual que Jace.

-Tu indiferencia te ciega querido Alec, lo que ves allí no es una simple invitación a una fiesta en Brooklin- empezó el rubio- esto podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Clary o a mi padre- Simon, quien estaba a punto de protestar (era la primera vez que abría la boca en la mesa) se calló al ver la mirada de Jace- si conseguimos que Magnus Bane nos ayude no solo los encontraremos- la sonrisa de Jace se ensancho- si no que también tendremos algunas respuestas.

* * *

><p>El caballero hada salio de Taki`s un rato después. Cuándo Kaelie ya había retirado los platos de los tres cazadores de sombras y el mundano. Había estado escuchando su charla, tal como Valentine le había ordenado que hiciera: vigilar a los cazadores de sombras del instituto.<p>

Y aquel día tenía noticias que de seguro Valentine encontraría más que interesantes.

Y claro que la reina también, después de todo ella era una fiel aliada de Valentine, todas las hadas lo sabían. El caballero hada sonrió, y saliendo por las puertas de aquel lugar se dirijo hacia el lugar donde había visto a Valentine por última vez. Renwick.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora sus respuestas :D<strong>

**Caridee Von Ross: Hola! :) no te preocupes habra mucho, mucho, mucho mas de Jonathan (¿se nota que tambien es mi personaje favorito?) así es, yo tambien ansio ver como quema el mundo jajajajaja :) y me alegra que te guste la historia ¡gracias! :D y tambien estoy de los nervios con CDFC, ojala Jonata¡han haga se las suyas una vez mas jejeje Podriamos hacer un ejercito todas las Jonathan lovers y ayudarlo a quemar el mundo jajaja :D. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado cargada con tareas y pruebas, tratare de actualizar mas a menudo, adiooos :D**

**Lokhita29: Jonathan tambien es uno de mis favoritos, es mas creo que dejare que su instinto piromano se desato un poco mas adelante jajaja. Y si, tambien quiero ver como quema el mundo en CDFC :D**

**RitzaHerondale: Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero al fin les traje un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que la historia te haga temblar jajaja es un efecto que he estado buscando en los lectores :D**

**PD: ¡Gracias por el consejo! la canción me ha encantado. Saludos :D**

**Alejandra Cullen: Hola :) *la autora sonrie al ver tu comentario* me alegra que te guste la historia :)**

**Astrid Wayland: Hola! lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, de verdad, casi me habia olvidado de escribir u.u pero ya volvi xd y planeo continuar cone sta historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, byeee :)**

**lizzander:Hola!, lamento haberte dejado con la duda sobre que pasará u.u, se que el capitulo es algo corto, se que me demore una eternidad en actualizar, pero es culpa de las tareas y las pruebas de la escuela u.u, pero ya vemos como las cosas se van desenvolviendo poco a poco en la historia :). Lo sé, a mi tambien me encantaba imaginar lo que hbria pasado, hasta que una buena madrugada agarre mi computador y me puse a buscar una historia como esta, no encontre ni una sola, así que de un minuto a otro habia abierto el word y me habia puesto a escribir. Espero que aún continues siguiendo la historia, byeee :D**


	4. Secretos

Hola :D lamento mucho mi tardanza en actualizar u.u, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :3 bueno... eso xD bye, ojala hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo :)

Capítulo 4: Secretos

_I know you've suffered__  
><em>_But I don't want you to hide__  
><em>_It's cold and loveless__  
><em>_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing__  
><em>_I'll make you feel pure__  
><em>_Trust me__  
><em>_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
><em>_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask__  
><em>_I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
><em>_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers__  
><em>_That you're wicked and divine__  
><em>_You may be a sinner__  
><em>_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me__  
><em>_Show me how it's done__  
><em>_Tease me__  
><em>_You are the one_

* * *

><p>Clary se inclino sobre la mesita elegantemente decorada con un antiguo e anticuado mantel bordado. Cogió el libro de tapa azul entre sus manos, Valentine había dejado allí ese libro, le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, que lo leyera.<p>

-No eres una mundana, pese a la crianza que tu madre te dio de ahora en adelante serás una cazadora de sombras, una nefilim, como siempre has debido ser- había dicho, luego de dejar aquel libro sobre la mesa. Y luego se había ido, dejándola completamente sola en aquella habitación, no le incomodaba estar sola, pero aún así recordó a Jonathan, y su conversación de la noche anterior, estaba segura de que él podía ayudarla más que Valentine, o que aquel libro, sabía que él le daría respuestas.

Resignada abrió el libro en un página al azar sin siquiera leer el título.

_Las herramientas más comunes de los Cazadores de Sombras, la fuente de nuestra capacidad de luchar contra la incursión demoníaca, son las Marcas de Raziel, el complejo lenguaje rúnico entregado a nosotros por el Ángel para concedernos poderes más allá de los mundanos. Aprenderás que estas marcas son una de las tareas más importantes de tu formación. Ninguna persona conoce cada Marca, por supuesto, pero comenzarás con las más comunes y útiles y gradualmente aprenderás más a medida..._

Sus ojos se clavaron en la página a la derecha, donde, frente a sus ojos, un conjunto de complicados y hermosos dibujos negros como la tinta sobresalían sobre la blancura del papel. Sus ojos los recorrieron uno a uno, a la vez que el nombre de cada runa aparecía en su mente, como letras grabadas a fuego.

De pronto sus ojos captaron una runa en forma de ojo, ligeramente curvada, era la runa de la visión.

La visión. Clary se miró el dorso de la mano, ya había escuchado de aquella runa. Por Jace, y por Elias.

Flash Back

Había estado charlando con Jonathan largo rato en su habitación, hasta que alguien había tocad su puerta, era Pangborn, quien prácticamente (y sin dirigirle una palabra) la había arrastrado por el pasillo. Había protestado, incluso había tratado de darle una patada en la entrepierna, solo para que el gruñera "ordenes de Valentine" finalmente la había empujado a una habitación que brillaba con la luz mágica que prendía de las paredes, y, frente a ella, medio oculto por la oscuridad había un chico, con enormes alas, como las de un ángel, pero oscuras. Lo había mirado sorprendida durante un segundo, solo para después preguntarse si aquel frente a si era un ángel.

-Tú debes ser Clarissa Morgenstern- él le sonrió- soy Elías.

-Encantada de conocerte- murmuró, a la vez que él se acercaba y la miraba detenidamente, solo para luego cerras sus ojos en una expresión concentrada.

-Veo un bloqueo en ti

-¿Un bloqueo? ¿Qué clase de bloqueo?

-Un bloqueo en tu mente, impuesto por otro brujo- ella negó con la cabeza, visiblemente confundida.

-No entiendo, ¿A qué viene esto?

-Valentine me llamó, quería que te examinara, quería saber como era posible que durante todos estos años había podido permanecer oculta, como no te habías dado cuenta de que eras una nefilim.

-¿Es por el bloqueo?- Elías asintió, a la vez que la expresión concentrada volvía a su rostro, este se acercó a la chica, examinándola como si fuera un raro espécimen animal.

-No es un bloqueo definitivo, el brujo que hizo esto logro un excelente trabajo, si puedo decirlo, pero aún así los efectos del bloqueo parecen desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo- ella recordó la noche en que conoció a Jace, la noche en que vio como aquel chico moría se desvanecía lentamente, se preguntó cuántas veces, ante sus ojos habían pasado aquella cosas y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se estremeció.

-Me pregunto- dijo Elías- si la runa de la visión puede acelerar el proceso- en esos momento ella había recordado su pequeña conversación con Jace, su rostro se ilumino.

-¿Con que se hacen las runas?- el brujo la miró extrañado, nunca se había topado con una cazadora de sombras que desconocía su mundo, era extraño. Una de las cosas mas extrañas que Elías había visto en su vida.

-Con una estela, es un instrumento que los nefilim utilizan para dibujarlas.

-Vaya- Se había pasado un rato charlando con Elías, hasta que Pagborn había vuelto a buscarla.

Fin Flash back

Un sonido la hizo volver de sus pensamientos, se giró con rapidez, solo para encontrarse a Jonathan mirándola con diversión desde la puerta.

-¿Estudiando hermanita?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, cuándo, Jonathan, con un movimiento rápido se acercó y le arrebato el libro de las manos.

-¿Runas?-sus ojos brillaron con diversión, a la vez que una sombra cruzaba por su rostro- ¿el brujo te hablo de runas?

-¿Elías?- ella le arrebato el libro de las manos- solo un poco...

-Vaya, no sabía que ya se llamaban por sus nombres- ella contuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua, apenas si lo conocía, y definitivamente no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

-Dijo que tenía un bloqueo en mi mente- "impuesto por un brujo" había dicho Elías, y ella había deducido el por qué, si había un bloqueo en su mente, la única persona que podía darle una respuesta era su madre. Elías había dicho que el bloqueo se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo, y ella solo podía preguntarse cuántas veces había pasado, cuántas veces su madre y aquel brujo habían decidido qué hora de volver a dejarla ciega ante el mundo sobrenatural. Que era hora de volver a vaciar su cabeza otra vez.

Reprimió el impulso de dar una patada al suelo, secretos, toda su vida se resumía en un montón de secretos.

-¿Un bloqueo?- Jonathan se había acercado a la ventana, solo para luego dirigir su mirada a ella y luego a la puerta-supongo que nuestro padre te entrego aquel libro, ¿o acaso te escabulliste a su habitación a robarlo?

-Me lo dio antes de irse- ella rodo sus ojos, a la vez que repentinamente venia a su mente la imagen de Simon, de seguro estaría frenético, y Luke... se preguntó si Luke sabría todo aquello, si como ella, desconocía todo aquel mundo de monstruos, demonios y nefilims.

De pronto se miró a sí misma, no tenía ninguna de sus cosas, su ropa, sus dibujos, sus lápices, todo estaba en casa, se inclino hacia adelante.

-¿Sabes dónde está la salida?

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaré escapar?- lo había dicho mirándola fijamente, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún así ella sintió como si hubiera algo oculto tras esas palabras, algo más profundo, algo que debería asustar a cualquier chica, pero que ella claramente ignoraba. Alejo aquella estúpida idea de su mente, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No, de momento no siento ganas de escapar. Tengo que ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas a casa.

-En ese caso...- el se dirigió a la puerta- vámonos.

Ella lo miró sin entender durante una fracción de segundo, solo para después seguirlo. Siendo niña, durante años se había preguntado el cómo sería tener un hermano, miró a Jonathan por el rabillo del ojo, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

><p>Secuestrado. Sí, secuestrado era justamente la palabra que se le venía a la mente a Simon cada vez que miraba por una ventana. No lo habían dejado salir de aquel lugar al que llamaban el "instituto" durante todo el día anterior, había tenido que soportar las llamas de su madre, decirle que se quedaría a dormir con Eric, y finalmente había tenido que llamar también a Eric... para que mintiera si es que llegara a ser necesario.<p>

Pero lo peor había sido la sopa.

Arrugo la nariz al recordar el enorme cuenco de sopa que prácticamente Isabelle le había vertido en la garganta la noche anterior.

Había sido una larga, larga noche. Para él y para su estómago.

Y ahora Isabelle, lo llevaba a hablar con Hodge, sabía perfectamente bien, por todas las veces en que había visto programas policiacos que él era prácticamente el sospechoso número 1, y que le esperaba una larga interrogación.

Simon miró alrededor a las grandes paredes de la biblioteca, repletas de libros de todos los colores y tamaños, Simon sonrió, estaba seguro de que Clary adoraría aquel lugar.

Una sombra negra interrumpió sus pensamientos, clavo la vista en ella solo para darse cuenta de que era un ave, una ave enorme y negra como la tinta, un cuervo. Simon lo examino con atención, recordando la vez que, cuando de niño un buen grupo de esos condenados pájaros lo habían seguido por toda una tarde en la granja de Luke. Aún recordaba sus pequeños e inteligentes ojillos fijos en el.

-Tú debes ser Simon- el chico se volvió, a la vez que sobre el cuervo se posaba delicadamente sobre el hombro de Hodge- Éste es Hugo- acaricio con delicadeza la cabecita del ave- Hugo es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, soy Hodge Starkweather, profesor de historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente.

Simon ladeo el rostro, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa al ver como el pájaro le devolvía la mirada.

-Soy Simon, Simon Lewis- paso el peso de una pierna a otro, sintiéndose levemente incomodo, nunca había sido bueno presentándose a nuevas personas-yo... ¿donde esta Clary?

El hombre negó con la cabeza con aspecto cansado.

-No sabemos donde está tu amiga, Simon, pero tú puedes ayudar.

-¿Yo?- miro con desconfianza a su alrededor, sopesando sus opciones, aún tenía sus dudas sobre aquellas personas... aunque quizá confiar en ellos a ciegas sería la única forma de encontrar a Clary.

-¿Conoces a Clary desde hace mucho, Simon?-

-La conocí a los seis años- Simon sonrió al recordar a la niña pelirroja y con pasadores en el cabello- hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

-¿Que sucedió anoche en casa de Clary?- Simon lo miro perplejo, el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, era por eso que estaba allí.

-No lo sé. Me dirigí a su casa después de despedirme de unos amigos, y allí... allí estaba Jace, nos escondimos tras unas plantas por un rato, luego unos hombres salieron de allí, con... con Clary y su madre.

Hodge asintió.

-Es lo mismo que dijo Jace, ¿reconociste a alguno de los hombres?

-¿Reconocerlos? ni siquiera les vi el rostro...- una idea acudió a la mente de SImon "Luke" el debería saber algo, seguro. Clavó los ojos en un teléfono negro y de aspecto vintage que descansaba sobre una mesita-¿Puedo usar su teléfono?-Hodge parecia querer protestar, por lo que Simon se levantó de un salto- se de alguien que puede ayudar- una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su rostro, quizás Lluke estaba detrás de todo eso, quizá Luke, Clary y su madre y... y otras dos personas habían abandonado aquel lugar. Se convenció de ello a la vez que tomaba el auricular del teléfono, miró a Hodge por encima del hombro- quizás todo esto sea un malentendido.

* * *

><p>Aquella era otra pesadilla. Jocelyn lo sabía, y aun así no podía evitar entrar en pánico. Sabía que no podía despertar, que estaría allí atrapada. Por siempre.<p>

Volvía a estar otra vez en la mansión Fairchild, sola, llamaba a gritos a Clary, a Luke, pero nadie acudía a su encuentro. Caminaba en círculos por aquellos interminables pasillos, con el sonido del llanto de un ángel en sus oídos, un sonido horrible, desgarrador, que la hacía estremecerse a cada paso que daba.

Jocelyn lloraba, lagrimas rojas, lagrimas de sangre, que al llegar a sus mejillas se desvanecían como humo.

Una niña pequeña aparecía frente a ella, ella alzaba el rostro, como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del día.

-¡Clary! ¿qué haces aquí?- trataba de acercarse a la niña, pero esta retrocedía.

-¿Porque me mentiste?

-No lo entiendes- lagrimas rojas cruzaban sus mejillas- lo hice para protegerte...

-Ya no puedes protegerme

La niña se desvanecía ante sus ojos, a la vez que sus manos, sus mejillas, sus ojos, toda ella ardía, lanzó un grito de dolor, se había quemado, su propia sangre la había quemado. Jocelyn miró hacia arriba, estaba ciega.

* * *

><p>Simon dio una furiosa patada a la pequeña piedra que se había cruzado en su camino. La llamada a Luke había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Había marcado con la esperanza de escuchar al otro lado de la línea la suave voz de Clary. Sin embargo fue Luke quien contestó el teléfono, un muy hosco Luke.<p>

Después de aquella llamada la desilusión de Simon solo había ido en aumento. Luke no tenía idea (y al parecer no le interesaba) donde podrían estar Clary y Jocelyn. Aquello solo había hecho que Simon se enojara y le echara en cara algunas cosas bastante feas a Luke.

Dio otra patada a la piedra a la vez que maldecía a Luke para sus adentros ¿Cómo podía haberse desentendido tan rápidamente?

Y también estaba el otro asunto. Después de toda su charla con Hodge prácticamente lo habían hechado de aquella habitación, luego de decirle que ellos se encargarían del asunto y que podía volver a casa, solo si guardaba el secreto sobre su mundo. Simon había aceptado, mas bien pensando en que si aceptaba volvería a ver a Isabelle otra vez.

Simon repasaba la situación, una y otra vez y solo podía sentirse usado.

¿Y si Clary también era una cazadora de sombras? como Jace, Alec e Isabelle. Simon deshecho rápidamente aquella idea de su mente, conocía a Clary desde que era un niño, era su mejor amiga, ella no le mentiría.

Simon miró hacia los edificios que se alzaban delante de el. Sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió con facilidad, dando paso al vestíbulo. Clary sonrió, aquello era como hace días, como si su vida volviera a la normalidad. Casi había esperado encontrar el lugar destrozado, cubierto de mugre y con un par de indigentes escondiéndose tras la escalera, pero era como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. La puerta de Madame Dorothea seguía allí, al igual que la sucia claraboya y el par de cuadros que su mare había colgado para armonizar un poco el lugar.<p>

A su lado Jonathan recorría el lugar con la mirada, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Muchas veces, siendo un niño se había preguntado donde estaría su madre, con el tiempo había entendido que aquella mujer que lo había abandonado no era nada para él, su madre era Lilith.

Al crecer había olvidado completamente a aquella mujer, solo tenía hacia ella odio, odio por haberlo abandonado, y luego, cuándo Valentine y él se enteraron, odio por haber ocultado a su hermana.

Y allí estaba, junto a ella. Jonathan sonrió, Jocelyn se había ido, la había ocultado, la había alejado del mundo de los cazadores de sombras, la había alejado de él. Y ahora estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que incluso sentía su aroma, tan cerca que podía oír el sonido de su respiración. Jonathan sonrió a su hermana, a la vez que la seguía con la mirada.

Ya nadie podría alejarla de él.

* * *

><p>Caridee Von Ross: Hola :) si, xD lo bueno es que ya sali de vaciones, así que trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. jajaja obvio que Clary es de Jonathan xD (¡Viva el Morgencest!) bye :)<p>

la Zurikata: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia :) tratare de actualizar pronto.

Berex14: Hola! :) gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia, en serio, gracias :) tratare de actualizar pronto, bye :)


	5. Revelación

Holaaaa :) volví xD me demore mucho subierndo este cap u.u pero es que soy super lenta para escribir xDD ojala les guste, y, si quieren dejen un review (los reviews sirven apra la inspiración :3 xDD)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Revelación<p>

Clary abrió la puerta de su habitación, conteniendo la respiración, casi esperando encontrar el lugar vacio, pulcro, como si ella y su madre nunca hubiera vivido allí. Sin embargo todas sus cosas estaba donde las había dejado, ella sonrió, a la vez que cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Recorrió su habitación con los ojos, sabía que dentro de minutos tendría que marcharse de allí, no quería, había crecido en aquel lugar, cada dibujo, cada recuerdo estaba ligado a aquella casa. Con un suspiro de resignación abrió su armario, sacando de adentro una mochila de color verde oscuro, aquella mochila que usaba cuando iba a acampar con Simon, o cuando Luke y su madre la llevaban a la playa.

El viento le agito los cabellos, la ventana seguía abierta, como la noche en que Valentine había ido a buscarlas a ella y a su madre. Ella se estremeció al recordar como su madre había bebido aquello, como se había inducido a sí misma en una especie de sueño eterno e incurable. Había preferido aquello a enfrentar su pasado. Había tenido miedo, miedo de Valentine. Por más que se había ocultado, finalmente su pasado la había encontrado.

"-Un pasado que ella abandono- dijo una voz en su mente- un pasado que te ocultó toda tu vida"

Su madre le tenía miedo a Valentine, lo había notado la noche en que el había aparecido, pero Valentine... Valentine parecía amarla, lo había visto, en como la miraba, en cómo se encerraba durante horas con ella, solo contemplándola, en cómo había llamado a Elías para que averiguara una forma de despertarla, una forma de que volviera.

Se cambio de ropa con rapidez, a la vez que miraba continuamente a la puerta, casi esperando que su madre entrara de un segundo a otro... pero su madre no estaba allí, estaba sola en aquel lugar, sola con Jonathan.

Con un suspiro de resignación miró una última vez su habitación, antes de colgarse la mochila a los hombros y abrir la puerta.

Busco a Jonathan con la mirada preguntándose si estaría en la cocina o quizás en algún cuarto. Estaba junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ella fijamente. Clary no pudo evitar compararlo una vez más con sus dibujos, los mismos que llevaba en la mochila, junto con bocetos de Simon, de su madre, de Luke, incluso algunos de madame Dorothea.

-¿Que estas mirando?- le preguntó, a la vez que se acercaba a la ventana.

-Hay un sujeto allá abajo...- Clary ya no lo escuchaba, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, allí, junto a la luminaria estaba Simon.

-Simon- susurró, a la vez que dejaba caer su mochila al suelo, se volteó para correr hacia la puerta cuándo las manos de su hermano la detuvieron, cerniéndose alrededor de su antebrazo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- se volteó a encararlo, y por primera vez vio lo feroces que eran sus ojos negros, que, en esos momentos eran casi aterradores-¡tengo que bajar e ir con él!

-No, no tienes- soltó con brusquedad, Clary se echó hacia atrás- ¿Crees que puedes confiar en él?- miró una vez más hacia la ventana- ¿quién es?

-Es Simon, es mi mejor amigo y se qué puedo confiar en él- se zafó de su agarre y corrió a la puerta, consciente de que Jonathan estaba furioso, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué. Miró una vez hacía atrás antes de salir, su hermano le devolvió la mirada, a la vez que se volteaba hacia la ventana.

Para sorpresa de Clary no la siguió. No le importaba. No le importaba que se enojase... el no conocía a Simon, no confiaba en Simon, pero ella sí.

Bajó las escaleras a la carrera.

* * *

><p>Jonathan observó como su hermana se alejaba. Cerro su mano en un puño, aun sintiendo el tacto de su piel en la punta de sus dedos. La había asustado, lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos.<p>

Todo era culpa de aquella maldita caja que Jocelyn había guardado, era culpa de la caja y de ese chico mundano.

Miró a través de la ventana como su hermana salía corriendo al exterior, con el cabello rojo brillándole a la luz del sol, vio como abrazaba con fuerza a aquel chico, que le correspondía el abrazo a la vez que decía algo que él no podía oír.

Las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano, hasta que sintió la humedad de la sangre en los dedos.

Contempló con poco interés las pequeñas heridas en forma de medialuna en la palma de sus manos, sentía como si todo él ardiese, como si su sangre ardiese de pura furia, quería reducir aquel lugar a cenizas, quería torturar a aquel estúpido mundano, quería que su hermana le suplicara por piedad.

Miró una vez más la imagen de ellos dos, abrazándose, mirándose como si hubieran estado separados años y años. Ella debía comportarse así con él, la habían separado de él, la habían ocultado de él. Ella debía quedarse a su lado, debía quererlo, obedecerlo.

Y así sería, el lo sabía, lo haría, aunque tuviera que obligarla.

Dio la espalda a la ventana.

* * *

><p>-¡Simon!- chilló Clary, a la vez que se abalanzaba a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Simon abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que correspondía al abrazo de la chica.<p>

-Al parecer estás viva- ella se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en sus labios pese a la humedad que parecía a punto de desbordar sus ojos.

-Simon yo...- se mordió el labio- ¿de verdad pensabas que estaba muerta?

-No, no pensé eso en ningún momento- Simon miró hacia los rosales, casi esperando ver a allí a Jace- yo... vi cuando te fuiste, cuando te llevaron-hizo una pausa, recordando su conversación con Clary al teléfono- era verdad, no te creí, pero era verdad, ese sujeto... Jace, estaba aquí esa noche, me llevó con él hasta un instituto... lamento no haberte creído.

-¿Qué? ¿lamentas no haberme creído haber visto como tres chicos que se llamaban a si mismo cazadores de sombras mataron al chico de cabello azul?- soltó una risita triste- vale, lo admito, sonaba a algo inventado.

-Pero era verdad- insistió Simon- me llevó con él, y un sujeto llamado Hodge me interrogo...

-¿Hodge?- lo interrumpió- Jace me habló de él, antes... antes de que Valentine fuera a buscarnos.

-¿Valentine? ¿quién es Valentine?

Clary miró hacia la ventana, a la vez que una pregunta asomaba en su mente. Se volteó hacia Simon, a la vez que extendía su mano hacia él.

-Sígueme.

Clary abrió la puerta y entró con rapidez, para su sorpresa su hermano seguía allí. Simon se detuvo al verlo.

-¿Quien es él?

-Simon el es...- tomo una bocanada de aire- el es Jonathan, Simon, es... es mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿tu hermano?- Simon soltó una risita nerviosa- tú no tienes hermanos.

-Bueno... eso mismo pensaba yo.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme Fray.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que lo dejaran irse- soltó Isabelle, a la vez que subía el cierre de sus botas oscuras. Alec se sentó en la cama, alzando una ceja.<p>

-Vaya vaya, casi parece que lo extrañas- Isabelle rodó sus ojos, a la vez que controlaba el impulso de darle un golpe con la almohada a su hermano.

-No seas idiota.

-Créeme, no lo soy... fue cosa de Jace hacer que se fuera... y también de Hodge. Por mi parte no hubiera dejado que se fuera, no sabemos si decía la verdad.

-¿Que insinúas Alec?

-Digo que, aquel mundano podía habernos estado mintiendo. Y, sin embargo dejaron que se fuera...

-Aquel mundano no nos servía de nada- apuntó Jace desde la puerta.

-¡Sabe de nosotros, sabe de nuestro mundo, sabe lo que somos!

-De momento eso no importa-zanjó Isabelle poniéndose rígida, la miraba que lanzaba a su hermano habría sido suficiente como para intimidar al mismo ángel Raziel- hasta que no hallamos resuelto esto, el podría volver a sernos de ayuda.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Solo dices eso porque te gusta- Jace frunció los labios reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Isabelle pasaba del rojo de vergüenza al rojo de furia.

Había pequeños momentos en los que lograba sonreír, en los que lograba calmar su mente un poco. El resto del tiempo solo pensaba en su padre, en Clary y su padre.

Definitivamente Magnus Bane les sería de mucha ayuda.

* * *

><p>Simon miró sorprendido el rostro de su mejor amiga, en los últimos días se había visto constantemente abrumado por todos los cambios y sorpresas, su amiga había resultado ser de una legendaria dinastía de guerreros mitad ángel y mitad humano (aquello le sonaban más bien como un juego de computadora) tenía un hermano, el cual se veía sumamente intimidante y furioso por su presencia allí, y, Clary, Clarissa Fray, a quien conocía desde que era un niño flacucho y friki, le pedía que guardara su secreto, que no le dijera a nadie haberla visto, que la cubriera, que la informara.<p>

Para ella todo aquello era tan nuevo como para él, sin embargo, pese a que debía guardar el secreto le había contado todo, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Simon tomo de la mano de su mejor amiga, a la vez que asentía, nunca, nunca podría traicionarla. Claro que la cubriría, aunque eso significase mentirle a Jace, Alec y... a Izzy, a ellos casi no los conocía, en cambio, Clary era como su hermana.

-Dijeron algo sobre rastrearte- dijo luego de un rato, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al hermano de Clary, el cual tenía la vista clavada en el con el ceño fruncido, se pregunto interiormente si a eso se referían las chicas cuándo hablaban del término "hermano sobre protector"- esta noche irán a ver a un tal Mark Blane... no, espera, creo que era Magnus, sí, Magnus Bane.

-El gran brujo de Brooklin- dijo Jonathan con ironía- Valentine debe saberlo, además... hay una razón del porque esta ese bloqueo en tu mente, solo un brujo muy poderoso puede hacerlo.

-¿Fue Magnus Bane?

-No lo sé, la única que puede saberlo es tu madre- Simon sintió como Clary se tensaba, también le había contado la historia de su curioso hermano mayor. Simon no sabía que pensar, Jocelyn siempre le había parecido una buena mujer, amable, un poco severa tal vez, pero amaba a su hija más que a nada, el lo sabía, no podía entender cómo es que una persona como ella había abandonado a un niño. Le parecía casi imposible, como si la madre de Clary fuera en realidad una persona completamente diferente a la que conocía. Y al parecer lo era.

-Bueno, supongo que debo irme, mamá de seguro debe estar histérica...

-Simon, solo recuerda...

-Que no debo decirle nada a nadie- sonrió- eres muy desconfiada Clary Fray...lo olvidaba- pestañeo varias veces, un poco incomodo- Fray no es tu verdadero apellido.

-Al parecer no- Clary se encogió de hombros.

-Morngenstern- pronunció- es Alemán- Jonathan asintió, y Simon clavo su mirada en Clary- la próxima vez que te vea traeré un Schnitzel.

Ella soltó un bufido, a la vez que reprimía una risita.

-Lárgate Simon.

Lo abrazó por última vez y vio como su mejor amigo se alejaba. Todo se había vuelto tan complicado, pero Simon seguía allí, como siempre.

A sus espaldas Jonathan la miraba, tratando de controlar el impulso de ir y decapitar a a aquel mundano, veía la forma en que la miraba, en que la abrazaba. Sabía que aquel mundano era insignificante, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse furioso con su mera presencia, su hermana lo quería, aquello era lo que más lo enfurecía. Apenas si la conocía, pero aún así...era su hermana, era suya, debía quererlo a él y solo a él.

Nunca nadie lo había amado, ni su madre, ni Valentine, se encargaría de que ella lo amara, aunque tuviera que obligarla a ello.

Jonathan le sonrió a su hermana a la vez que extendía su mano hacia ella.

-Vámonos.

* * *

><p>ClarissaMorgencest-Mischief: Hola :) m alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ojala te haya gustado este xDD PD: el wifi me sigue trolleando u.u<p>

berex14: Me alegra que te guste el fanfic, ojala te haya gustado el cap, saludos :D

la Zurikata: Holaaa, sip, comentaste el cap 2 veces xDDD e demore mucho en actualizar u.u, lo se xDD ojala te haya gustado el cap, byee :)

yomii20: Me alegra que te guste el fanci, ojala te haya gustad el cap, saludos :D


	6. Besada por el fuego

Capítulo 6: Besada por el fuego

* * *

><p>-Tu madre huyó con la copa mortal- las palabras de Valentine resonaron en los oídos de Clary largo rato después de que este las hubiese pronunciado, la copa mortal, la copa que había dado origen a los cazadores de sombras. Recordó el códice, el cual había dejado sobre la cama de su vieja y oscura habitación en Renwick, el códice hablaba de la copa, de su origen, de su importancia para el mundo de las sombras-y necesito la copa.<p>

Clary sabía que la copa podía transformar a los mundanos en cazadores de sombras ¿sería eso lo que su padre quería? no tenía manera de saberlo. Había contemplado largo rato los dibujos de la copa en el códice, parecía una copa normal, antigua, pequeña, pero extrañamente incluso los dibujos daban a entrever el poder reunido en aquel pequeño objeto.

Se devano los sesos tratando de recordar haber visto aquella copa en algún lugar, nada. La copa estaba hecha de adamas y recubierta de oro, nunca, nunca en su vida la había visto.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?- su padre la miraba fijamente, tratando de encontrar una señal, una pista de que ella mentía.

-No lo sé- soltó Clary- nunca en mi vida he visto la copa, solo la he visto en el códice.

-Pagborn y Blackwell se encargarán de registrar la casa- sin más se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al que supuestamente era su escritorio, que en realidad era una mesa labrada en piedra, sobre la cual descansaban las armas más extrañas que Clary hubiese visto en su vida, contempló por unos segundos la empuñadura de una espada, en la cual, dibujadas sobre el acero había un conjunto de runas.

No se había dado cuenta de que su padre y su hermano habían continuado habñando, aquellas runas gritaban fuerza y agilidad, poder y sigilo, se había quedado absorta contemplándolas.

-...eso es un problema- escuchó que decía su padre- podrían utilizar una runa de rastreo, sin embargo recurren al brujo en busca de más información... eso nos da más tiempo- Clary alzó la vista, sobresaltada, estaban hablando de ella. Valentine tenía una mirada que no sabía descifrar.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- preguntó su hermano, estaba cruzado de brazos junto a ella, con la mandíbula apretada, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Esto cambia mis planes, sin embargo...-sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de ambición- esta oportunidad podría servirme de mucho... debes irte de aquí antes de que te rastreen- el corazón de Clary pareció detenerse- irás al instituto, te quedaras con ellos, los conocerás, ganarás su confianza... luego iré a buscarte, e iremos a Idris

Clary se quedó muda, no quería irse de allí, no tenía a donde más ir, además... su madre todavía no despertaba. Abrió la boca para protestar...

-No- soltó su hermano. Valentine miró su hijo, había fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que había visto muchas veces antes, un fuego que, desde que Jonathan era un niño había controlado.

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando Jonathan?

-¡No dejare que se vaya!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Clary podía sentir la tensión en el aire, miró a su hermano, pero este no la miraba, miraba a Valentine, furioso, con los puños apretados, no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

-Clarissa, vete- dijo su padre, miró a su hermano, por primera vez sentía una especie de miedo por él, no conocía a Valentine, pero, solo su mirada la hacía temblar. Miró a su hermano, no quería dejarlo solo, en la miró, casi queriendo tranquilizarla, solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Ve.

* * *

><p>Clary se dirigió a la ventana, durante la última hora, que la había parecido eterna, había caminado sin rumbo, de un lado a otro en su habitación ¿qué es lo que había sucedido entre Jonathan y Valentine? ¿a dónde iría?<p>

De pronto recordó lo que Simon le había dicho sobre Luke, ¿cómo podía ser que Luke, que había estado siempre presente en su vida se había desentendido con tanta facilidad?

¿Por que todo se había vuelto tan complicado? cansada se dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama. La copa mortal, Luke, Valentine, Jonathan...cazadores de sombras... Jace. ¿Cómo podía todo haber cambiado tan rápido?

El codex estaba tirado a su lado sobre la almohada, con una hoja común y corriente a modo de separador, tomó el libro con desgana, solo para encontrase otra vez la maldita imagen de la copa mortal.

¿Por qué Valentine la necesitaba tanto? miró el simple dibujo por lo que pareció fue un siglo, y, de pronto recordó a su madre, pintando, sonriéndole desde el otro lado ela habitación.

Su madre no pintaba un lienzo como tantas otras veces, eran cartas, cartas del porte de una mano, con intrincados dibujos dorados y azules. Recordó haber tomado una de las cartas, había un hombre de cabeza con una venda en sus ojos, en la mesa había varias mas, la luna, la muerte..., su madre las había pintado para Madame Dorothea.

Las puertas se abrieron súbitamente, Clary pegó un salto, a la vez que soltaba el libro. Su hermano había entrado, seguía con la misma expresión de hacía rato... solo entonces Clary se fijo en sus labios...no es que les hubiera prestado demasiado atención anteriormente, pero, en esos momentos una herida cruzaba su labio inferior, al igual que otra en la curvatura de la mandíbula, no había sangre, de seguro Jonathan la había limpiado, pero aún así, Clary sabía que había sido Valentine quién lo había hecho.

En esos momentos casi podía entender a su madre,

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que él había entrado, Jonathan esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Ningún sentimiento asomaba por su rostro, era como ver un rostro tallado en piedra.

-¿Que si estoy bien?- se sentó a los pies de la cama- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?-Clary frunció levemente sus labios, en otras circunstancias había dado cualquier respuesta irónica, como hacía con Simon o Eric.

-¿Valentine te hizo eso?- quiso estirar el brazo y tocar con la punta de los dedos aquellas heridas, en esos momentos solo sentía repulsión por Valentine ¿eso era justicia para él? ¿un castigo justo?

-Sus castigos ya noson lo mismo de antes- soltó Jonathan con cierta ironia,como si todo aquello no fuese nada, sus ojos parecían traspasarla, Clary se acerco a él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, casi temiendo oír la respuesta.

Clary se sonrojó con violencia al ver como su hermano se quitaba la camisa, desvió la vista con rapidez, solo para luego volver a mirar, reprendiéndose a si misma por una reacción tan infantil. No es que viera a muchos chicos quitandose la camisa, y, Simon no contaba.

Entonces Clary vio las cicatrices, enormes cicatrices rojizas que cruzaban la espalda de su hermano. El aire pareció enfriarse a su alrededor, miró, sorprendida y horrorizada, a la vez que lentamente la punta de sus dedos tocaba una de las cicatrices, su mano se detuvo, y miró a su hermano, sus miradas se encontraron durante largo rato, a la vez que sus dedos recorrían aquellas marcas, de vez en cuando su hermano hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¿Aún te duele?- el asintió, solos dos palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Metal demoniaco-la mano de Clary se detuvo, metal demoniaco... había leído de él, en el códice.

De pronto, Jonathan tomó su mano con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí, Clary sintió como su mano, su brazo, su cuerpo entero ardía.

-Tienes que irte- dijo furioso, no quería que se fuera, sabía a dónde tenía que ir...con él, con el niño ángel. Apretó los dientes.

-Lo sé-murmuró, a la vez que Jonathan acercaba lentamente su rostro al suyo, Clary contuvo la respiración, a la vez que mil voces en su cabeza gritaban alerta, no entendía que estaba pasando, quería retroceder, alejarse del él, pero una especie de electricidad, energía la retenía en su sitio, inmóvil, sintiendo como ella, su piel, su sangre ardía, apenas si podía respirar.

Era como si fuera lentamente besada por el fuego.

Jonathan acercó su rostro al de su hermana, sus ojos hambrientos devoraban cada fracción de ella, Clary, su Clary, estaba allí, a su alcance.

Clary cerró sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, su mente gritaba, pero ella solo sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor.

La beso en la frente.

-Prepárate

* * *

><p>Isabelle contemplo las luces, el ruido, las personas, aquello sí que era una fiesta, le sonrió a Alec a la vez que por sobre el ruido de la música tecno se inclinaba y gritaba.<p>

-¡Debe estar por aquí!-

"-Una fiesta en honor a su gato-pensó, a la vez que contenía una risita al ver cómo dos chicos hada extremadamente apuestos encerraban a un gnomo y una kelpie en lo que suponía era el baño- definitivamente Magnus Bane sabe cómo organizar una fiesta-"

Miró a Jace por sobre el hombro, el cual, desde que habían llegado se había dedicado a preguntar a quien se le cruzara por delante donde estaba Magnus Bane.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Alec se había perdido de vista, al igual que Jace. Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que se dirigía a la enorme masa de gente que bailaba en el centro de la habitación, con un poco de suerte esa noche no solo encontraría a Magnus Bane, sino que también pasaría un buen rato.

Bailo un buen rato con un hombre lobo joven y musculoso, y luego con uno de los jóvenes hadas de la bromita en el baño. Cuándo se hubo cansado salió de en medio de la multitud, dispuesta a encontrar a Magnus Bane.

Se paró en seco al ver a Alec apoyado en una pared junto a un hombre alto y moreno, con el cabello cubierto de purpurina, al otro lado de la habitación vio a Jace, el cuál seguía como un poseso preguntando de persona en personas si habían visto a Magnus Bane.

Se llevo las manos a las caderas, a la vez que se dirigía hacia a Alec decidida a recordarle el por qué estaba allí.

Se acercó a su hermano a paso decidido a la vez que veía como la sonrisa de Alec se desvanecía al verla.

-Alec... creía que estábamos aquí para...

-¡Isabelle!- dijo su hermano con énfasis, a la vez que el hombre se daba vuelta y la miraba con unos ojos idénticos a los de un gato- te presento a Magnus Bane, Magnus, esta es mi hermana, Isabelle Lightwood.

Lo habían encontrado.

* * *

><p>-¿Rastrear a una chica?- preguntó Magnus en tono burlón, alzando una ceja- ¿para eso me necesitaban?- soltó una risita-fácilmente podrían haberlo hecho con un runa de rastreo.<p>

-No es tan simple- dijo Jace sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ella y su madre desaparecieron, al parecer ella es... una cazadora de sombras, pero no lo sabe...

Al instante Magnus recordó a Clary ¿acaso era posible que se tratase de ella?

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó sonriendo- un nefilim que no sabe que es un nefilim... esa sí que es una buena historia.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo- eres el gran brujo de Brooklyn, si hay una mujer nefilim que necesita esconderse obviamente recurriría a ti... queremos saber si conoces a esta chica... Clary, Clary Fray, o a su madre: Jocelyn Fray.

Magnus se quedó largo rato en silencio, decidiendo que hacer. Había tantas cosas que sabía, tantas cosas que había prometido ocultar...

-Lo cierto es que la conozco- dijo al fin- su madre la ha traído a mi desde que es una niña, yo... puse un bloqueo en su mente.

-¿Un bloqueo?- preguntó Alec- ¿Para qué?

-Su madre no quería que ella tuviera conocimiento del mundo de las sombras.

-¿Quien era su madre?-

-No lo sé- mintió- mi tarea no era hacer preguntas, solo hacía mi trabajo y ya.

Isabelle lanzó una mirada preocupada a Jace, sabía que él esperaba obtener información de su padre, pero su padre estaba muerto, todos lo sabían. Era imposible que él se hubiera llevado a la chica y su madre.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría haberlas secuestrado?

-No- mintió, aunque una voz en su cabeza gritaba "Valentine"-no tengo la menor idea.

Si Valentine había vuelto, tal como se rumoreaba en el submundo, entonces no había nada que el o los cazadores de sombras pudieran hacer para ayudar a Clary o a Jocelyn.

* * *

><p>Clary contempló la oscuridad mas allá e los árboles, su hermano acababa de irse. Estaba en una plazoleta cercana a su casa, había tenido que dejar Renwick, dejar a su hermano, a su madre...según Valentine, iban a rastrearla. Clary sabía a quién se refería, a Jace.<p>

Se mordió el labio, a la vez que procesaba una y otra vez como demonios Jonathan y Valentine esperaban que los otros creyeran su mentira.

Ella era muy mala mintiendo.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer que le creyeran.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Si iba a mentir, necesitaba apoyo.

-Me siento usado como una vil perra-

-¡Simon!- Clary le dio un pellizco-idiota...

-¿Porque tienes que fingir esto?- soltó Simon de pronto- digo... ¿por qué tienes que mentir?

-Porqué nadie debe saber que mi padre está vivo, nadie debe saber que soy su hija, o que mi hermano existe... aun no.

-¿Por qué?

-Valentine no me lo dijo, ni siquiera Jonathan lo hizo...

-¿Crees que Valentine haya hecho algo malo, y que por eso debe esconderse?

-No lo sé- soltó, y un poco exasperada-solo sé que nadie puede enterarse de esto, además... por alguna razón mencionaron algo de ocultarse de la clave, por ahora...

-¿La clave? ¿qué demonios es eso?- Clary se encogió de hombros- wow, Clarissa Adele Fray, hija de un conocido villano o maleante o prófugo, suena bien.

-Callate- frunció los labios para evitar reirse, para ella también era extraño lo poco que sabía de su padre. Pero claro, lo conocía hacia tan solo un par de días, no es como si de pronto el fuera a contarle la historia completa de su vida. Clary sonrió en silencio, aunque conocía a alguien que podía aclararle las cosas, poco a poco.

Volvió a recordar por millonésima vez la escena en su cuarto, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Aún seguía preguntándose que demonios era lo que había pasado. Clavo la mirada en sus manos, a la vez que recordaba aquella extraña escena y se sonrojaba.

Aún sentía un leve cosquilleo en su frente al recordarlo, allí donde su hermano la había besado por breves segundos...

No quería ni siquiera pensar en aquello. No podía encontrarle una explicación.

-"Reaccione de forma estúpida-pensó- iba a darme un beso en la frente y yo..." movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ignorando la mirada de Simon a su lado- más tarde pensare en ello..."

A lo lejos, iluminados por las luces de las calles, aparecieron tres figuras, Clary ya sabía quiénes eran, no tenía miedo, sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo se que engañe a mas de alguna con el título... xD por favor no se enojen, les prometo que mas adelante compensare ESA escena :3 que, incluso para mi, el fin de ella fue como recibir un balde de agua fria u.u<strong>

**PD: se que a mas de alguna le dieron ganas de asesinarme por el final de esas escena xD**

**Si les gusto el cap dejen sus reviews! :D**

**Ahora responderé a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

**-Yomii20: Hola :) ojala te haya gustado el cap xD a mi tambien me gusta el JacexClary... pero la prefiero con Jonathan xD**

**-la Zurikata: Graciaaaaas! :D me alegra que te guste la historia,y, ojala también te haya gustado este cap :) saludos y espero tu proximo review, bye :D**

**-berex14: Hola, aquí esta el cap xD ojala te haya gustado, saludos :)**

**-kkkgsdf:Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar u.u (soy incluso mas lenta que George R.R. Martin)**

**-pimpampum: Que bueno que te guste la historia :3 ya se... me demore mucho en actualizar xDD pjala te haya gustado el cap, saludos :)**


	7. Sueños

Capítulo 7: Sueños

Alec contempló a la chica con desaprobación. Había algo sobre ella que no dejaba de inquietarle.

Iba junto a Jace, abrazándose a si misma a causa del frio, ignorando las miradas que Jace le dirigía. Alec conocía bien esa mirada, había estado en su rostro por años.

Y también estaba aquel mundano, Simon, ya habían tenido que lidiar con él antes como para tan solo un día después apareciese junto a la chica como si nada.

Miró a ambos durante un par de segundos, aquella situación, lo que había pasado en el Pandemonium, el padre de Jace, la desaparición de Jocelyn Fray, todo no hacíamos que inquietarle, como si todos aquellos sucesos estuviesen conectados de alguna manera.

Pero claro, ni Jace ni Izzy se daban cuenta de ello, ambos estaban muy ocupados coqueteando sin disimulo, y él, Alexander Lightwood se sentía como un extra de aquel inútil y empalagoso espectáculo.

Claro que a Jace no le estaba yendo para nada bien, Alec sonrió por lo bajo a la vez que miraba a Clary, la cual estaba visiblemente incómoda.

* * *

><p>Jonathan observó desde la distancia como su hermana se alejaba en medio de las sombras, rodeada de tres cazadores de sombras y el mundano.<p>

Desde que la había dejado en el pequeño parque no había parado de seguirla, como si una fuerza superior lo empujase a seguir su rastro, la había visto ir en busca de aquel molesto mundano que según ella decía era su "mejor amigo" para luego ambos caminar de vuelta al lugar donde la había dejado.

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo con unas ganas feroces de saltar desde la posición en que estaba e ir y atravesar el corazón del mundano con un cuchillo solo por haberse atrevido a acompañar a su hermana a aquel lugar.

Solo entonces, y como si se tratase del chiste más irónico e inigualable Jonathan se dio cuenta de algo: estaba celoso, celoso de aquel simple mundano.

La idea paso por su mente un instante, y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, dando paso a un fuerte impulso de ir y quemar vivo a todo aquel que se atreviese siquiera a mirarla.

Y el primero de su lista era aquel mundano. Porque sabía que la mirada que le dirigía a Clary no era la de una simple amistad, la quería, la quería para sí, la deseaba incluso. Y aquello solo hacía que su pusiese aún mas furioso. Sin contar el hecho de que pronto ella estaría junto al niño ángel... a salvo, en el instituto... pero no a salvo de él. No volvería a estar a salvo de él.

Jonathan saboreó la idea en su mente a la vez que una malévola sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, a lo lejos vio como su hermana fruncía los labios y daba un pequeño golpe al mundano en el brazo a la vez que empezaba a reír. Y de pronto se vio preguntándose a sí mismo como sería empujar su delicado y frágil cuerpo contra una pared, aprisionarla, como sería oírla gritar de dolor, de placer, de deseo. Como sería morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

"-Pronto hermanita-" pensó- deseoso, sin sentir la menor repulsión o culpa ante la idea... después de todo ella le pertenecía, era suya, era su hermana, su Clary.

A lo lejos vio como tres figuras se acercaban a Clary y Simon.

* * *

><p>Clary miro una vez mas su block de dibujo, allí, en la que pensaba era la milésima hoja que gastaba estaba otra vez el dibujo de su hermano... un dibujo que no acababa de salirle del todo bien.<p>

Había tratado de imitar su rostro, su mirada, la forma de su nariz y el contorno de sus labios, pero aquel día al parecer ni siquiera el simple dibujo de una casita parecia salirle bien. Frustrada arranco la hoja con una mueca de decepción, y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, en donde, gracias a su mala puntería, estaba el basurero rodeado de papeles arrugados.

Se recostó sobre la cama de la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado en el instituto, a la vez que mordisqueaba el lápiz, pensativa, y de pronto la imagen de Jace afloro en su mente, la imagen de él la primera vez que lo había visto, en el Pandemonium.

En la imagen volvió a ver a Jace con el traje de combate, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios a la vez que interrogaba al chico de cabellos azules.

Tomo lentamente el lápiz a la vez que de forma distraída las líneas de grafito iban dando vida a Jace, con una enormes alas tras de sí. Clary contempló el dibujo durante un par de segundos, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que definitivamente aquel día sus retratos iban de mal en peor, hizo una mueca, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado garabateando unas runas en el borde de la hoja.

Miro la pila de papeles arrugados en el suelo, ya trataría en otro momento de dibujar a su hermano...

Clary casi dio un salto cuando unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, cerró con rapidez su bloc de dibujo, rogando para sus adentros que nadie llegase a ver aquella estúpida versión de Jace de torso desnudo y alas de ángel.

Y para colmo el que entró por la puerta era Jace.

-Bueno, esto sí que es un desastre- dijo pateando una bola de papel, se sentó a los pies de la cama- ¿qué dibujabas... o más bien que tratabas de dibujar?

-Cualquier cosa- se encogió de hombros- incluso trate de dibujar la puerta... pero es uno de esos días en que nada me sale bien.

Jace asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida en los pequeños montículos blanquecinos.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas...nada?- preguntó, pensando en el fugaz momento en que había creído ver a su padre en medio de la noche, llevándose a aquella chica y a su madre. Clary negó con la cabeza, a la vez que hacía una mueca.

-Yo... lo siento- se llevo ambas rodillas al pecho, a la vez que rogaba a todas las deidades del mundo que le ayudasen en aquel momento, nunca había sido buena mintiendo- es como si todo lo sucedido en los últimos días hubiese desaparecido de mi cabeza.

-Podría... podríamos llevarte con los hermanos silenciosos, ellos...

-¿Los hermanos silenciosos?- repitió, recordando las ilustraciones en el códice- ¿quiénes son ellos?-Jace se removió incomodo.

-Bueno, ello son... ¿cómo explicarlo? supongo que tienes que ver a uno primero para llegar a entenderlo, pero son nuestros eruditos, sanadores.

-Ah

-No suenas con muchas ganas de conocerlos- le concedió Jace, sonriendo con diversión- y no te culpo, son aterradores.

-¿Que tanto?

-Bueno... si es que alguna vez llegas a probar la comida de Isabelle sentirás el mismo miedo que si vieras a un hermano silencioso.

-No puede ser tan terrible.

-Es peor- Jace recostó la espalda en la muralla- pero que ella no se entere de que hemos hablado de su gran habilidad culinaria, o apareceré muerto en una zanja en menos de una semana.

Clary rodo sus ojos a la vez que ambos reían.

-No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.

-Cuento con ello- Jace miró por la ventana e hizo una mueca- lo siento, de seguro quieres dormir y llego yo a molestarte con tonterías... deberías dormir- Jace se dirigió a la puerta y un segundo antes se volteó a mirarla una vez más- mañana me aseguraré de mostrarte el instituto.

* * *

><p>Simon se balanceó sobre la silla color rosa chillón, a la vez que veía como Isabelle se probaba un millón de prendas distintas en el pequeño baño, para luego salir y preguntarle con falsa inocencia un "¿cómo me veo?" obviamente estaba hermosa, eso Simon no podía negarlo, y cada vez que él respondía ella le dedicaba la más dulce y embriagadora de las sonrisas para volver corriendo una vez más al baño.<p>

Hacía rato que no veía a Clary, más bien desde que Isabelle lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo había arrastrado a la habitación, y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Sabía que el no era el estereotipo de héroe ni de caballero legendario, pero aún así sentía que debía estar con ella más que nunca, protegerla, ayudarla... no quedarse mirando como Isabellle se cambiaba de ropa una y otra vez.

Aunque no reunía el valor ni las ganas para decirle que quería ir a ver a Clary, y por eso solo lograba sentirse como una rata, una pequeña, asustadiza y chillona rata.

Y Clary no merecía una rata, pensaba Simon,, Clary merecía el caballero legendario, un caballero como Aragorn, un heroe como Luke Skywalker, un espía como James Bond... no un simple chico que solo podía escucharla y murmurar una que otra palabra de vez en cuando.

Y eso era lo que pensaba Simon una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

* * *

><p>Había despertado a eso del mediodía, por Simon, que había ido a dejarle un emparedado y un vaso de jugo.<p>

-Pensé que tendrías hambre- dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama y levantando una de las bolas de papel del suelo- como te saltaste el desayuno...

-Gracias- dijo entre mordida y mordida, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y aquello estaba más delicioso de lo que pensaba.

-Hodge quiere verte, bueno... al menos eso me dijo Isabelle que te dijera- dijo sonrojándose, Clary lo contempló un par de segundos, sin saber que pensar, sabía que a Simon le gustaba Isabelle, ella era alta, hermosa y agradable... y también sabía que esa era la clase de chicas que acostumbraban romper el corazón a los chicos como Simon.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se obligo a no decir nada, si Simon era feliz iba a dejar que lo fuese.

-Vamos- dijo - es hora de conocer a Hodge.

* * *

><p>Clary contemplo al hombre tras la mesa, a la vez que se repetía interiormente que, por más confiable que pareciera aquel hombre, no podía confiar en él, no podía confiar en nadie.<p>

-Te pareces a tu madre- dio el hombre al fin.

-¿Conoce a mi madre?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro-el hombre se levantó- tu madre era la esposa de Valentine Morgenstern, y tu eres su hija- Clary se irguió, a la vez que se obligaba a actuar con naturalidad, no sabía si aquello era una trampa, quizá la habían descubierto, quizá...

-Nunca había oído ese nombre- mintió- mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña- Hodge sonrió.

-Ahórrate las mentiras pequeña Morgenstern, se quién eres y como llegaste aquí, estoy informado, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte- Hodge hizo una pausa- jamás traicionaría a Valentine.

-¿Usted sabe...

-¿Que fué el quién te llevó a ti y a tu madre? sí, se eso, también se que está en Renwick y que te envió aquí para que no te rastreasen- Clary se echó hacia atrás- tranquila, siempre he sido un seguidor fiel de Valentine, es por eso que sé todo esto.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en usted? ¿cómo se que no me está diciendo esto solo para confundirme?

-Pregúntale a tu padre, cuándo lo veas, o a Pangborn o Blackwell, ellos me conocen bien.

-Lo haré- prometió- sus palabras no me convencen, nada de lo que dijo me convence, quizás solo quiere confundirme, asustarme para que le revele información - Hodge movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tu temperamento jovencita, es igual al de tu madre a tu edad- se encogió de hombros- está bien, ve, pregunta, quizás no confíes en mi ahora pero pronto lo harás- miró a Clary por sobre su hombro- desconfía, no solo de mi, aquello puede salvarte en el futuro jovencita.

Clary se quedó muda, y finalmente le dio la espalda a aquel hombre y salió por las puertas de la biblioteca, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Dio un portazo, a la vez que se lanzó boca abajo a la cama, quedándose inmóvil, permaneció largo rato así, repitiendo interiormente una y otra vez sus breves palabras con Hodge.<p>

Molesta alargó un brazo a tientas para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, pero en vez de encontrar el interruptor sus dedos tocaron algo blanco y suave, como el plumaje de un ave, se irguió rápidamente, a la vez que miraba el lugar. Allí no había nada, solo la lámpara, unos lápices, una goma y su bloc de dibujo en el cuál había retratado a Jace.

Ella alargó la mano y titubeó un momento... ¿sería acaso posible?

Tomo el bloc con manos temblorosas, a la vez que contemplaba el dibujo, todo allí parecía normal, un simple dibujo, miró las runas en la esquina superior de la hoja y supo que no era así, allí había algo más. Lentamente, casi sin respirar paso la yema de los dedos por sobre el contorno de las alas, sintiendo como si de verdad las alas estuvieran allí, como si ese no fuera un simple trozo de papel.

Clary contempló el dibujo y las runas repetidamente, si una runa podía hacer que un dibujo cobrará vida, entonces...

Rápidamente Clary agarró un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar con todo detalle la pequeña goma blanca, las manchas, la curvatura debido al uso... cuando hubo terminado agarró la goma y la dejo sobre el dibujo, unas runas vinieron a su mente, como un parpadeo de imágenes, comenzó a dibujarlas con rapidez, y entonces, la goma que antes había estado sobre el papel había desaparecido.

Clary contuvo el aliento y paso una mano sobre el dibujo, y luego, con un movimiento rápido introdujo sus dedos en el papel, como si estos hubiesen atravesado una barrera, cuándo sacó la mano de allí tenía entre sus dedos la goma otra vez.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron incorporarse de un salto, miró la goma sobre su mano completamente desorientada y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, a la vez que escondía el bloc de dibujo bajo la almohada.

-Pase- dijo con voz fuerte. Jace abrió la puerta

-Jace- soltó sorprendida- Hola, pasa.

-Supe que Hodge te mando a llamar- se sentó sobre la cama- espero que no haya sido muy molesto, Hodge suele tener un comportamiento muy... peculiar al conocer a alguien- Clary negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, nada de eso, solo quería saber lo usual, quién soy, por qué estoy aquí...- se encogió de hombros- ojala yo supiera por qué estoy aquí- mintió.

-El instituto está para proteger a todo nefilim que necesite ayuda. Y tu la necesitas

Clary asintió y ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por un rato, hasta que finalmente ella habló.

-Tú... ¿venías a decirme algo?

-Ah sí- dijo Jace enderezándose, como si lo hubiese olvidado, de hecho, lo había olvidado- venía a ofrecerte mis servicios...

-¿Tus servicios?- ella arqueo una ceja- ¿de que estás hablando?

-Solo venía amablemente a ofrecerte un recorrido por nuestro querido instituto- extendió la mano hacia ella- ¿vienes?- Clary dudó un momento, preguntándose interiormente si era una buena idea quedarse a solas con Jace en un lugar que no conocía. Pero entonces recordó la causa de su estadía en aquel lugar, y lo que debía hacer.

-Claro- tomo la mano de Jace y ambos salieron por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Clary trató de seguir el paso de Jace, hacía horas que la había arrastrado de un lado para otro del instituto, mostrándole la sala de armas, la cocina, el invernadero... en un principio había sido divertido ver el entusiasmo del chico, incluso lo había comparado con un niño pequeño: impaciente y tierno. Pero luego había terminado cansándose de todo aquello.<p>

Clary reprimió un bostezo a la vez que se sentaba junto a Jace en un sofá que había en uno de los numerosos pasillos del instituto.

-... y es por eso que Izzy y Alec no pueden subir al invernadero...- Jace miró a Clary luego de un rato, había esperado alguna respuesta de parte de la chica luego de que le contara la divertida historia del ataque de alergia que Izzy y Alec habían sufrido hace un par de años, pero Clary estaba apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, dormida.

Jace la contempló durante un par de segundos, a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, casi sin darse cuenta alargo un mano y toco su mejilla, para luego poner uno de sus mechones anaranjados tras la oreja de la chica.

-Vamos-murmuró, levantándola, haciendo que ella se despertase- supongo que continuaremos nuestra charla sobre las alergias otro día.

-¿Charla de alergias?- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, de pronto abrió sus ojos como platos y se ruborizó- ¿no te habré hablado dormida verdad?- Jace sonrió en silencio y echo a caminar delante de ella.

-Claro que habló señorita Fray- mintió, observando con diversión la expresión aterrada de la chica- de hecho dijiste mi nombre reiteradas veces a la vez que hacías sonidos bastante extraños- se inclino hacía ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia ¿tenías un sueño erótico conmigo?- Jace se echo a reír... hasta que ella le dio una bofetada y se alejo por el pasillo furiosa.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, a la vez que se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado allí y por qué había recibido un golpe por una simple e inocente broma. Se lo pensó mejor, vale, sí, quizás se había pasado.

* * *

><p><em>En el sueño volvía a ser una niña, estaba sentada en una sillita de madera de su casa, viendo como su madre pintaba una baraja completa de cartas.<em>

_Alargó una mano y tomo una carta con cuidado, a la vez que su madre le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa, miro la carta a la vez que la acariciaba con la yema del dedo, trazando suavemente el contorno dorado de una copa._

_La imagen parpadeo, como si su mente borrase las imágenes, confundiéndolas con otras, con Madame Dorothea, con la copa Mortal dibujada en el códice, como si de algún modo ambos dibujos estuviesen relacionados._

_"-La copa mortal- volvió a oír la voz de Valentine a la vez que miraba a su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa- tu madre huyo con la copa mortal. De pronto vio la copa frente a si, en sus manos._

_"-La copa mortal-" oyó una vez más, a la vez que el rostro de su madre desaparecía frente a sí, entonces, todo se sumió en la oscuridad._

_Estaba sola en el instituto, caminaba por los pasillos llamando a Simon, a Jace, incluso a Isabelle y Alec, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. De pronto se detuvo junto a una ventana, y alguien tocó su hombro, se volteó con rapidez solo para encontrar a Jace, sonriéndole._

_-¿Te perdiste?_

_-Déjame- le soltó- eres un idiota- ella se volteó, lista para irse, cuándo de pronto el la volteó con rapidez y trato de besarla, ella se echó hacia atrás, furiosa, y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro._

_Se volteó y camino un par de metros hasta que el la alcanzó y la arrinconó contra una pared._

_-¡Jace! ¡para ya!- solo entonces se dio cuenta de que quién la retenía contra la pared no era Jace, era Jonathan._

_-Yo no soy Jace- dijo él, con una sonrisa voraz. Sujetó los brazos de ella a sus costados y la beso con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, devorándola lentamente, ella gimió, a la vez que atraía al chico hacia si, disfrutando cada momento de aquel placer prohibido que él le proporcionaba... pero entonces escucho aquella minúscula parte de su cerebro que le repetía lo mal que estaba aquello._

_-No- jadeo- suéltame- él se apretó mas contra ella, recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con sus manos- Jonathan- susurró, arqueándose, tirando del cabello de su hermano a la vez que sonreía al sentir la creciente erección de él contra su vientre. El bajo de su cuello, dejando una estela de mordidas y besos desde su mentón hasta el inicio de los senos, a la vez que sus manos bajaban lentamente para luego arrancarle el delicado pantaloncillo de dormir de un tirón, ella sofocaba un grito. El se acercó a su oido, y susurró lentamente:_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte?_

_En ese momento Clary despertó._

* * *

><p>-Ya lo entiendo- dijo paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación- eso es lo que hizo con la copa, la copa esta dentro de una carta.<p>

-¿Dentro de una carta?- Simon frunció el ceño- se que la última vez que no te creí tenías razón, pero... ¿dentro de una carta? creo que hay un límite para cosas bizarras en este mundo Clary- ella bufó, a la vez que se acercaba a la mesita junto a la cama y levantaba su block de dibujo,

-Te enseñaré señor escéptico- repitió la misma operación de la noche anterior, a la vez que explicaba a Simon paso a paso como logró hacerlo, claro que omitió la parte del dibujo de Jace, aquello era demasiado vergonzoso como para contarlo.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¿ir en busca de Madame Dorothea y robarle las cartas?

-No... digo, sí, pero... tengo que hablar con Jonathan primero, o con Valentine- de pronto volvió a recordar aquel sueño, a la vez que se sonrojaba violentamente.

Desde que había despertado no había prado de preguntarse por qué demonios había soñado aquello, por qué había soñado que su hermano la besaba y la tocaba de esa manera... pero sobretodo se preguntaba, por qué en el sueño le había respondido de aquella manera, por qué había disfrutado aquello.

"-No- pensó, furiosa consigo misma, furiosa por haberlo disfrutado, furiosa de que aquel sueño no saliera de su cabeza- solo fue un sueño, un estúpido sueño- se dijó a si misma, a la vez que volvía a recordar, como si en verdad hubiese sucedido, la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, la sensación de sus labios devorándola lentamente...

-¿Porque necesitas hablar con ellos?- preguntó Simon, haciendo que ella dejase de pensar aquello.

-Por qué ellos necesitan la copa

-¿Porqué necesitan la copa?

-No lo se- soltó exasperada- la próxima vez que vea a Jonathan se lo preguntaré- ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, a la vez que Simon metía y sacaba la goma de borrar del dibujo de forma distraída.

-Está bien- soltó luego de un rato- tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Salir de aquí? ¿por qué?

-Necesito algo de aire fresco- mintió Simon, a la vez que omitía el "necesitas" y lanzaba una mirada de preocupación a Clary- y tu también, tú y tu repentinamente sonrojado rostro lo necesitan- Clary lo miró indignada, solo para sacarle la lengua, puede que Simon notase su sonrojo, pero no sabría el por qué, nadie sabría el por qué, eso, podía jurarlo.

* * *

><p>la Zurikata: Hola! :D siii, me uní a wattpad xD la otra vez me llegó una notificación tuya allí, ojala te haya gustado el cap, saludos! :)<p>

perdizRyhe: Hola! siii, se que todos(as) esperaban un beso xD es por eso que use la malvada táctica del casi beso... pero espero que el irreal-imaginario-casi-lemon de este capítulo lo compense, igual falta poco para que la cosa vaya en serio, así que dont worry, lemmon is coming ;D no por nada cambié el rating de lahistoria de T a M...

berex14: Hola! sii xD lo siento pero aun falta para el beso (al menos para uno real, no como el de este capí) pero ojala te haya gustado el cap, saludos! :)

kkkgsdf: Hola! ojala te haya gustado el cap xD se que las engañe, ese era mi objetivo (tuve un momento de maldad de escritora) pero espero que lo que viene mas adelante lo compense, saludos! :)


End file.
